Trouble in Paradise
by icyfire2
Summary: Lily Evans. Blessed with beauty and brains, the girl seems to have it all. But then along comes a certain Marauder and rocks her world so much it starts to crumble... COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Lily Evans wrinkled her nose in disgust and flipped her long auburn hair over her shoulder. "That was not funny," she sighed, putting a hand on her hip and glaring towards her cauldron.  
  
Daniel Noonan, a good-looking 17-year-old boy with short dark hair and light blue eyes laughed lightly. "Oh c'mon Lil. You're such a snob!"  
  
Lily raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow at him. Right then, with her nose in the air, her hand on her hip and a sulky expression on her face, she filled many people's description of a snob. The fact that she always looked immaculate added to this, with her beautiful features and expensive clothes.  
  
Now, someone who was devastatingly pretty and rich should in all fairness be totally thick, right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
Lily Evans was pretty, popular, rich and happened to be smart enough to have gotten the title as Head Girl She was envied and admired by many. The girl just seemed. perfect.  
  
"I am not a snob," Lily retorted. "How does being upset about my potion make me a snob Danny?"  
  
"Because. You're not worried about your potion at all. You're worried 'cause it's splattered on your robes," he grinned, shaking his head a little.  
  
Lily's eyes immediately went down to her clothing. "It's on my robes?" she started to cry, but then realised what he was doing when she saw nothing there.  
  
"You're so mean," she sighed, going back to stirring the potion Danny had just ruined for a 'joke'.  
  
"But you love me anyway," Danny replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Sure I do," Lily murmured, hiding her smile. "Seriously, you're as bad as the Marauders."  
  
Danny laughed at being compared to the biggest pranksters in the school. Everyone knew the Marauders. Just as everyone knew him and his gang. Which Lily hung around in.  
  
"The Marauders? Cool. That's not a bad thing," Danny replied, letting go of his girlfriend and hoisting himself up onto a tabletop. "You done yet? I'm bored."  
  
"Of course you're bored," Lily said. "You have the attention span of a two year old. Besides, I didn't ask you to come. You just turned up!"  
  
Danny looked at her tragically. "Are you trying to say you don't want me?" he whined.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up. And I would be nearly done, if you hadn't just vandalised the whole thing, you prat."  
  
"Does it really matter that much anyway? You're too smart for your own good. Come on! Tell your stupid Professor you didn't have enough time. As if he'll mind. You shouldn't be asked to do work outside school time!"  
  
"I wasn't asked, I offered to-"  
  
"Exactly! So he won't care," Danny jumped off the table and in one swift movement he grabbed her wrist and led her out of the dungeon.  
  
Lily moaned half-heartedly. She did want to finish her work, but didn't pull out of his grip. Instead she let herself be dragged towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey Lils," Courtney said casually, when they met her in the corridor. Courtney Addison was Lily's best friend. No matter how many friends Lily had, Courtney had always been her closest. Ever since they had first met in Diagon Alley. "I thought you were doing that extra work for Bowker?" Courtney tucked a lock of her long blonde hair behind her ear as she glanced towards the Potion classroom, as if expecting the teacher to walk out at that moment.  
  
"I was," Lily confirmed. "But he got lonely." Lily nodded her head slightly towards Danny, who simply smiled innocently in return.  
  
"Aww. Diddums," Courtney shook her head, smiling slightly.  
  
"So where are the others?" Lily asked, as they started off towards the Great Hall.  
  
Courtney shrugged as Danny slipped his arm around Lily's shoulders. "I'm not sure. I think Mattie's looking for Danny-"  
  
"Oh yeah! I was supposed to meet him! Gotta go. 'Bye!" he kissed the top of Lily's head quickly and then sped off.  
  
"Okay," Courtney laughed. "That's one problem solved. Don't even ask where Kim is. I have no idea."  
  
"Maybe she's having dinner," Lily suggested, as they rounded the corner to go into the Great Hall.  
  
Sure enough, they immediately spotted Kimberley's long dark curls at the Gryffindor table. When they walked closer, they noticed she was talking to several boys. She was leaning on her hands, her glossy hair falling in front of her face.  
  
"Ooh, it's the Marauders!" Courtney whispered next to Lily. "Great! I've been dying for a chance to talk to them."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Well it's not hard Court. They've been out with just about every girl going. Oh, please don't tell me you're interested in one of the Marauders."  
  
"I'm not," Courtney replied. "I'm interested in all of the Marauders! Besides, none of us have ever gone out with any of them. So. I think they deserve a chance, at least."  
  
Lily shook her head and sighed as her friend grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the table. 


	2. Meeting the Marauders

"Hi Kim!" Courtney called brightly, falling gracefully into a seat next to Kim. "Ohmigosh you'll never guess. Oh," she looked at the Marauders in what was supposed to be wide-eyed surprise. "I didn't realise. Sorry, that was totally rude of me," she smiled sweetly, while Lily sat down on the opposite side of Kim, amused as she watched her friend get ready to flirt as much as she could. "I didn't know you were talking. Sorry. I'm Courtney, by the way. Courtney Ad-"  
  
"Addison," one of - Sirius Black - them finished for her, smiling slightly. "Yeah, we know."  
  
"You do?" Courtney smiled again and tossed her hair. "And how would that be?"  
  
Lily looked towards a boy with sandy hair, sort of a cross between brown and blonde. Remus Lupin. "Hmm," he said thoughtfully, raising his eyebrows. "Courtney Addison, Kimberley Jackson and Lily Evans. Probably the most popular girls in Hogwarts. No, I have no idea how we know you."  
  
Lily smiled. She liked him. Just in a friendly way of course. Daniel was the best boyfriend she could ask for. They'd been together for ages. So long the whole school practically thought of them as one unit. Danny & Lily.  
  
Besides, the Marauders should wear a sign, she thought to herself. In fact, they didn't have to. Their reputation told everyone what players they were.  
  
Still, that didn't stop girls from flocking to them.  
  
And at that moment she could see her best friends doing exactly the same thing.  
  
"And obviously, you're Head Girl," James Potter said, not having to add the fact that he was Head Boy. The whole school had pretty much passed out from shock when they realised he was getting the badge. And Lily had had to sit through some very boring meetings with him present.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"Right. So you're Head boy and girl, and we're both groups of the most popular people in the school," Sirius went on. Lily glanced at him. She'd have called him conceited, but she'd been called that many times in her life and hated the word. "So how come we've never met properly before?" He flashed a killer smile.  
  
Courtney twirled a lock of her hair in her fingers. "Oh, I don't know. I mean, you would have thought I paths would have crossed, wouldn't you?"  
  
"You would," Sirius replied, nodding seriously.  
  
Remus leaned across the table to carry on talking to Kim. "Well. We'll just have to make sure we get to spend more time together, won't we?"  
  
Kim grinned in return, then Lily looked up when she heard James talking to her.  
  
"It was you who met my brother, right?"  
  
Lily's forehead creased slightly, as she tried to remember what she was talking about. "Um, you're brother?"  
  
"Yeah. At-"  
  
"Oh! At the Ministry. Yeah. Anthony Potter?" Lily said, as she realised. She'd met James' older brother when she'd gone to the Ministry of Magic for a course she was doing.  
  
"Yep. That's the one. You did really well that day, you know," James told her matter-of-factly.  
  
"And how would you know that?"  
  
"Oh, I don't. But Ant also said that you had the most gorgeous eyes he's ever seen. Which he was right about. So I figured he was also right about you doing well, too," James replied smoothly.  
  
Lily stared at him in surprise for a minute. She didn't really know what to say. She'd been complimented on her eyes a lot before, but she hadn't seen that one coming.  
  
"Hi," Danny and Mattie said simultaneously at that moment, making Lily glance quickly up at them as they sat down.  
  
"Oh, hey," Mattie added when he saw the girls were talking to the Marauders.  
  
James, Sirius and Remus smiled broadly then and stood up swiftly. "Hi. Well, I guess we should go. Nice talking to you! See you around. I hope," Sirius said, before walking off.  
  
Lily watched them go, thinking to herself.  
  
It was just James Potter. Like the rest of the Marauders, saying anything to make girls fall for him.  
  
*** Thanks for the reviews! They're much appreciated :-) This is my first fic on here so I'm just getting used to things. but I'm glad you like it! Anyways, thanks again for reading. I'll get to work on the next chapter 


	3. Hard to get

"God that Sirius Black is gorgeous," Courtney sighed happily when the three girls walked into their dorm that night.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes as she tossed her bag onto her bed, and then picked up a brush.  
  
"Courtney," she said slowly, brushing her long hair away from her face. "I can't believe you! You know better than to get involved with the Marauders."  
  
"Lil, quit talking about them as if they've just been released from Azakaban," Courtney replied, perching on a stool in front of the dressing table.  
  
"Yeah," Kim agreed. "Besides. . ." a smirk played on her lips. "I couldn't help but over hear you and James."  
  
"What about me and James?" Lily demanded, frowning slightly. "What did you hear? Him trying to lure me into bed?"  
  
Kim chose to ignore that and carried on. "So when did you meet his brother, eh? I don't remember you going to the Ministry."  
  
Lily hesitated, pausing with the hairbrush. She'd been sworn to secrecy about why she had gone by Dumbledore, who insisted that only her and James should know for the time being. James had to visit the Ministry as well, but on a different date for some reason.  
  
"Oh, uh, that," Lily shrugged, trying to make it sound unimportant. "It was just a meeting for the Head Boy and Girl."  
  
"At the Ministry?" Courtney raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah. Nothing big." Lily jumped up from her bed. "I'm gonna go have a shower."  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Lily had to walk to Transfiguration alone. Peeves the poltergeist had decided to upset a bunch of 1st years and made a right mess, so Lily had offered to help clear up and told her friends to carry on walking to their class.  
  
Still, alone or not, the few people in the corridors were either looking at her in awe or with envy. With her head held high and her copper curls bouncing, walking gracefully and with an air of happiness about her, it was hard not to notice her.  
  
But everyone noticed Lily Evans.  
  
Which is maybe why she felt an arm around her shoulder a second later, as someone fell into step with her.  
  
"So Lily," Sirius said. "What are we doing so late for Transfiguration?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." "I'm always late. Not that I care much. But you! YOU, Little-Miss-Perfect, are never late."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Shut up Black."  
  
"Ooh, and so it turns to the green eyed monster," Sirius teased.  
  
"And what would I have to be jealous of you Bl . . . oh, I see what you did. Monster, green eyes. Yeah, clever."  
  
Sirius grinned. "Can be a little slow, can't you? But! Not a total airhead."  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows. "Like you really care about how smart your girls are. Now, is there any point to this conversation?"  
  
"Just hoping you'd do me the honour of walking with me to Transfiguration," Sirius replied cheerfully, as they reached the classroom.  
  
"Which I did," Lily said, putting a hand on the door handle. She slung his arm off her shoulders. "So excuse while I go talk to my boyfriend," she added pointedly.  
  
She then opened the door and apologised to McGonagall, before taking a seat in between Danny and Courtney.  
  
Sirius walked in after her and took a seat between James and Remus.  
  
"You and Lily huh?" Remus grinned the minute he sat down. "No wonder you were late."  
  
"You kidding me?" Sirius replied. "She practically hates us."  
  
"Nah. She'll just be playing hard to get," James said, looking towards the table where a red head was sat laughing at something Danny Noonan was saying.  
  
  
  
*** Thanks again for the reviews! I'll get to that about why she met his brother . . . 


	4. Let's start over

Over the next few days, Courtney and Kimberley seemed to decide that they wanted to hang around with the Marauders as much as possible.  
  
"Come on Lily," Courtney sighed one dinnertime. "They'll be somewhere around. Let's go look for them."  
  
"But why? I really don't get why you're into them."  
  
"And I really don't get why you're not! I mean, I know you have Danny and everything but . . ." Kim shrugged. "Why do you hate them so much?"  
  
"I don't hate them. I just. . ." Lily hesitated, trying to think of a reason. "Don't know them," she said finally.  
  
She knew she'd said the wrong thing when Courtney's eyes lit up. "Then we'll get you to know them!" she exclaimed, linking her arm through Lily's and walking quickly down the corridor.  
  
"Courtney. . . " Lily laughed a little. "Do you two have no lives?"  
  
"We have lives," Kim confirmed, walking on the other side of Courtney.  
  
"Yeah, you do," Lily said. "Only they seem to revolve around shopping and boys."  
  
"So? We're seventeen-year-old girls. What else do you expect?"  
  
"For you to be something more than a pretty face with money?" Lily suggested.  
  
"You trying to tell us you're more than that Lily?" Kim grinned. Then she suddenly spotted the people she was after. "There they are!" she announced happily. She quickened her pace ever so slightly, raising her head confidently and smiling.  
  
"Oh joy," Lily murmured, but smiling anyway.  
  
"Just get to know them," Courtney whispered. "So they have a bad reputation. We have a bit of a reputation ourselves. If you don't like them after we've talked to them then . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
Courtney grinned. "You'll have to hang around with them anyway."  
  
"Great. Wait, what's Kim doing?" Lily frowned slightly as Kimberley carried on walking straight past the four boys, who were leaning against a wall, talking and laughing.  
  
"Well she's not just gonna march straight up to them and start talking is she? No, she'll see if they approach her," Courtney explained. "You know all this already Lils."  
  
"Yeah I know. But I thought the way she was walking she was just going to go and start making conversation."  
  
"Well, she's not. Oh, here we go." Lily could see Courtney's eyes on the Marauders, as Sirius noticed Kimberley. And then Courtney and Lily.  
  
For the next fifteen minutes Lily had to make small talk, not knowing what to say. The Marauders, of course, had plenty to say.  
  
"-so the we just filled his juice with this watered down spell thing, and he floated right up to the ceiling once he'd drank it! We were gonna take him outside, but we decided that his parents might care for him," James grinned.  
  
Courtney and Kim laughed along, but Lily stared at him. "Why?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"Because . . ." James glanced at Sirius for help. "He's Snape."  
  
"Yeah. And?"  
  
Peter rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you like Snape! Can you believe that James?"  
  
"I'm having a little trouble believing it, I must say," James nodded. He looked at Lily with interest. "So you're in with Snape, huh?"  
  
"No. I just think that's horrible of you if he's done nothing to you," Lily retorted, a hand flying to her hip.  
  
Sirius looked amazed. "You do get we're talking about Severus Snape of Slytherin, right? You're not thinking of someone else?"  
  
Lily gave him a dark look in reply.  
  
"Ooh, I get it!" James suddenly exclaimed. "Got a little too friendly with him once, huh? Ugh, there's a thought to give you nightmares. But I thought you were with the great Daniel?" he said, mocking his name.  
  
"Oh, as if. Anyway, this coming from the boy who's slept with half the female population," Courtney snapped back.  
  
"Hey! That was a little harsh," James said, looking at Courtney tragically. Lily stared at him for a second. She'd seen that look somewhere else.  
  
Oh yeah. Danny. It was his way of getting back in someone's good books.  
  
And apparently it was James Potter's as well.  
  
"Yeah well, don't diss us and we won't diss you," Kim replied, tossing her hair. "Come on, let's go. Guess you were right Lils."  
  
Kim turned on her heel, as did Lily and Courtney.  
  
"Right about what?" Sirius asked, but James grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her roughly back towards him.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. We're sorry," James insisted, though he didn't really get what he was saying sorry for.  
  
All he knew is he was staring into the beautiful face of one of the only girls who wasn't falling head over heels for him or one of his friends.  
  
"Let's start over, okay?" he said, not breaking eye contact with her.  
  
"Jus-" Lily started to interrupt, but James grinned and cut her off.  
  
"Hi! I'm James Potter." Lily shook her head but James carried on anyway. "These would be my friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Now who would you three gorgeous ladies be?"  
  
***  
  
  
  
thanks for the reviews! Wow I'm people's fave list. Thank you! And no, I don't know anyone called Daniel Noonan. I just made up the name, lol. 


	5. Family Troubles

"What was that all about?" Danny demanded.  
  
Lily looked from the retreating backs of the Marauders to her boyfriend.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked, frowning.  
  
"You and that James Potter! What happened?"  
  
"Oh, please Danny," Courtney rolled her eyes, beginning to walk down the corridor again. "Don't turn into the whole possessive type. Besides, Lily was right."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The Marauders. They're stuck up, conceited and rude," Courtney sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"And cute," Kimberley added, making the other girls laugh.  
  
"Kim, shut up," Lily groaned. "And. . . Danny, stop looking at me like that! Am I not allowed to have friends? Do you not trust me?"  
  
Danny sighed heavily, jamming his hands into his pockets. "You know what he's like, Lils."  
  
"Yes. I know what he's like. Which is one of the reasons I don't like him," Lily retorted.  
  
But I like his eyes, she added silently. I really like his eyes.  
  
"Yeah Danny. Get over it," Courtney sighed, glancing at her watch. "Now come on. We have Potions to look forward to."  
  
Danny sighed again as he watched Lily walk on with her friends. He trusted her, he really did. He just didn't trust the Marauders.  
  
*~*  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Lily half listened to one of her friends moaning about her love life. But she quickly grew bored. It wasn't as if the girl was one of her best friends anyway, she was just someone she happened to hang around with sometimes. Besides, she'd heard this story at least ten times. If he's cheating on you, you dump the boy. Duh.  
  
She looked up as the post came in, not really expecting anything.  
  
But she recognised her white owl - Tamelia - between all the brown ones, and in an instant she had a letter placed in front of her.  
  
"Hey girl. . ." she murmured, absent mindedly stroking the owl's feathers as she opened the letter with her other hand. Courtney fed Tamelia some bacon that she hadn't touched, and it swooped away.  
  
"Who's it off?" Kimberley asked, but Lily didn't reply.  
  
"Lily?" Courtney said a few minutes later, when she saw her friend's face. Turning from shocked, to hurt, to angry. . . she was just a mixture of emotions.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Again, Lily didn't reply. She just jumped up, grabbed her bag and stormed out of the hall, her heels clicking on the floor as she did so.  
  
"Lil-" Kimberley shouted and started to stand up, but Courtney grabbed her arm, shaking her head.  
  
"Leave her. She won't talk to you while she's like that anyway," she murmured.  
  
"Well, what do you think has happened?"  
  
Courtney shrugged, looking towards Lily thoughtfully as she marched out of the doors of the Great Hall. "I don't know. We'll find out later, just give her time."  
  
~*~  
  
James Potter was sat with his friends at the breakfast table, discussing the next Quidditch match.  
  
"Uh-oh," Sirius said, smiling slyly. "Looks like someone got their knickers in a twist."  
  
He nodded towards a gorgeous red-head, who at that moment was marching out of the Hall.  
  
"What do you think is up with her?" Peter asked, watching her curiously.  
  
"Well how should we know?" Sirius asked exasperatedly.  
  
"I'll find out," James said, grinning.  
  
He stood and quickly followed her.  
  
"No way," Remus snorted. "She hates him. Even her friends aren't going after her," he looked towards where Courtney and Kimberley were sat, who at that moment were frowing and looking at James with interest. "Like she'll speak to James."  
  
"Maybe she had an argument with her friends," Sirius suggested.  
  
*~*  
  
"Lily!" James exclaimed, trying to catch up with her. She was trying to walk as quickly as she could in her heels, which was hard for her, but gave him a great view from behind.  
  
"What?" she spat, turning round with a hand on her hip. She rolled her eyes when she saw who was calling her. "What do you want Potter? I'm not in the mood."  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked, touching her arm gently as he caught up with her.  
  
She snatched her arm away, turning around. "Get lost," she snapped, then stamped her foot and shook her head.  
  
Uh-oh, James thought to himself, a little amused. Temper tantrum, coming up.  
  
"Urgh! Why can't we use phones in this damn place?" she demanded, to nobody in particular.  
  
"Erm. . . you mean like a telephone?" James asked, raising his eyebrows. Lily glared at him in return. "Because I can get you to a telephone, if you want," he added.  
  
"Yeah, right. And then it'll turn into a rabbit or someth-"  
  
"No, honestly. I can see how upset you are, I'm serious," James said, looking at her intently. Lily hesitated for awhile, then shrugged.  
  
"Okay. I guess. But-"  
  
"A letter will take too long?" James asked, taking her hand and leading her somewhere.  
  
Lily looked at him curiously and nodded. "Way too long. I need to talk to my parents now."  
  
James nodded slowly. "Right."  
  
"Where are we going? Will we miss the lessons?" Lily asked.  
  
"Probably," James said carelessly. "It depends how long you're on the phone."  
  
"Oh," Lily said quietly. "Okay."  
  
"So what happened? You want to talk about it?"  
  
Lily shook her head. He may have been being sweet at the moment, but she could bet if she told James anything about her life, it would be all over school by the next morning.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked, as he murmured something and moved past a statue.  
  
"Hogsmeade," he replied simply.  
  
"Hogsmeade? How can we get into Hogsmeade? They don't have phones in Hogsmeade!" "Will you just trust me?"  
  
Lily looked away sulkily, and James rolled his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
"What the hell do you mean you're getting a divorce?" Lily shouted into the phone James had managed to get her at a small inn in Hogsmeade.  
  
James let out a low whistle and leant his head against the wall. Divorce. So that was it.  
  
Lily suddenly rolled her eyes. "Yes," she snapped. "I'm on a phone. Yippee- de-doo-da for me." She went silent, obviously listening to someone speaking, then said angrily, "Look! This isn't the issue! What do you mean you're getting a divorce? You don't need a divorce! Y-you were perfectly happy this summer. . ."  
  
She trailed off and James looked at her sympathetically, even though she wasn't looking at him. He remembered his own parents divorce, and it hadn't been a happy experience. Some people's parents ended on good terms if they ever split up. His parents hadn't.  
  
"I don't care!" Lily suddenly screamed. She breathed out heavily. "Put daddy on," she demanded. "No, you - put daddy on!"  
  
James tilted his head a little, the back of his foot kicking the wall repeatedly.  
  
"Daddy, what's going on?" Lily whined a moment later. "But. . . I don't. . ." Lily was cut off as she started to cry, and it was all James could do to keep from rolling his eyes.  
  
Daddy's little princess.  
  
"Please don't," she sniffed, wiping her eyes and trying to avoid her mascara. "Yo-you can work it out! I. . . no, you can! Marriage counselling and stuff! Oh please daddy. . ." She listened again and suddenly her tears were replaced by a look of anger. "Fine! You want me to go through the whole teen rebellion thing? Fine! I don't care anyway. Move out. Take Petunia as well!"  
  
James smirked to himself. Was he seeing the perfect mask of Lily Evans slip?  
  
"No!" she exclaimed. "Dad, you can't just buy me you know!"  
  
Oops. No Daddy.  
  
"You know what? Whatever!" Lily snapped, slamming the phone down and glaring at it.  
  
After a few moments of silence, James coughed slightly.  
  
"Family troubles?" he asked.  
*~*~*~* Sorry that took so long to update!! I've had a lot going on over here. . . * grumbles * Well, thanks for the replies! Hope you like this chapter. 


	6. Stir things up

Lily glared at him. "No kidding," she snapped. Then she hesitated and her voice softened. "Thanks, though. I would have never known that there was a phone in this village. . ."  
  
"Not a problem," James said, and shrugged. He tilted his head slightly, studying her.  
  
"What?" she asked suspiciously, after a few minutes.  
  
"Nothing. . . Come on. We'll go get a butterbeer. My treat," he replied, extending his hand to her.  
  
Lily sighed and shook her head. "We can't. We've got to get back to class."  
  
"Oh, live a little. Look at is this way; we're already late. We may as well just skip the class altogether."  
  
Lily looked at him sceptically. "Why are you being so nice?" she asked.  
  
"Because that's me. A nice person," James said, flashing a grin. Then he rolled his eyes. "Will you come on already? It's not everyday I offer to pay for a drink."  
  
"No," Lily agreed, as she let James snatch her hand and lead her out of the inn. "Just the days you're with girls."  
  
The woman at the reception desk looked at them disapprovingly and murmured something about, "Appalling behaviour. . . cutting school. . ." when they walked past. They chose to ignore her, but James turned his head at Lily's words.  
  
"You shouldn't believe everything you hear, you know," he muttered bitterly.  
  
"Oh, really? So you're trying to tell me that you're the innocent party?"  
  
"No, but I shouldn't have to. You don't even know me and you're judging me!"  
  
"Well. . ." Lily trailed off, and stared into his face. "I've heard enough about you, thankyou very much."  
  
"And you believe every word of it?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"Okay then. Clear up something for. How many times exactly, have you been pregnant?" James asked, his forehead creased with wonder.  
  
"What?!" "We're in school Lily. There are more rumours than there are quills," James sighed, as he walked her through the door of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
They sat down at a table, and Lily was silent, looking thoughtful.  
  
"What are you thinking?" James asked after awhile, sick of the silence.  
  
"I'm thinking. . . people seriously say that I've been pregnant?"  
  
James rolled his eyes, taking a sip of butterbeer.  
  
"No, no. Seriously, I'm thinking about my parents," Lily sighed, looking down at the liquid in her cup. "It makes no sense."  
  
"Yeah. Divorce is harsh," James nodded.  
  
"You're parents are divorced?" Lily asked, looking up at him. "I didn't know wizards got divorced. . ."  
  
"Why not? They're still people."  
  
"Uh-huh. I guess I just never thought about it before."  
  
"Hmm, well I'm guessing it's going to be harder on you. I don't think I was as close to my 'daddy' as you are."  
  
When Lily looked at him, he was trying to hide a smile, and focusing on drinking.  
  
"Are you teasing me?" she demanded, but in spite of herself smiling.  
  
"I'm just saying, you can work your emotions to your advantage," James answered defensively.  
  
"Well, that's definitely true," Lily agreed, and nodded. Then she stretched out in her chair, her butterbeer still clasped in her hand. "So go on then. You're trying to tell me I've got you all wrong?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You said it was all rumours."  
  
"Oh. Well, maybe not ALL rumours. . . but I'm not as incapable of commitment as people claim."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Sure is."  
  
~*~  
  
As it turned out, Lily and James ended up being late for History of Magic as well. Professor Binns - the old ghost who taught them - didn't seem that bothered, but it caused talk among their friends when the two walked into the classroom together, having been missing for the last period.  
  
"Lily!" Kimberley exclaimed, smirking slightly as Lily dropped into her usual seat. "And here was me thinking you hated James. . ."  
  
"Where have you been Lils?" Courtney asked, looking at her curiously. "You just stormed out of the Great Hall like that, I was worried. . ."  
  
Lily sighed and explained briefly to them, promising she'd tell them everything later. Then she concentrated on paying attention to the class.  
  
When it was over, she gathered her things and walked alongside her friends out of the door, laughing along to a story Courtney was saying.  
  
"-and he was just stood there, it was so disgusting-" Courtney laughed, as they all giggled with her, throwing in a mixture of "eww"s and "urgh"s.  
  
Then someone grabbed Lily's arm roughly, spinning her around.  
  
"Hey!" she complained, the smile wiped from her face. She frowned when she saw her boyfriend, and wrenched her arm from his grip, rubbing it gently. "Ouch! Danny, that hurt!"  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" he snapped, ignoring her.  
  
"What?" Lily asked, as her friends exchanged looks behind her.  
  
"You heard me! Where've you been all morning?"  
  
"I've been. . ."  
  
"With Potter?"  
  
Lily was suddenly angry, and her eyes narrowed. "What if I was? He was helping me, okay?"  
  
"Helping you? If you need help; come to me!"  
  
"Man, give her a break," someone said casually. Lily turned to find James and Sirius stood there, Sirius looking amused and James looking at Danny with disgust.  
  
Lily almost closed her eyes. James would NOT help this situation.  
  
Danny raised his eyebrows. "Oh, look. It's the big shot himself," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Why are you so. . . suspicious?" James continued.  
  
"Why are you suddenly so interested in my girlfriend?"  
  
"Why can't you get over it?" Lily cried. "Jesus! James was being nice. That was it! He helped me do something I had to do. Okay? I feel better now. Or I did, before I got the third degree from you."  
  
Danny looked at James darkly. "So this something took all morning?"  
  
"No," James answered innocently. "But we decided to go for a drink in the Three Broomsticks afterwards."  
  
Danny stared at Lily in disbelief, then turned and went to join his friends.  
  
Lily turned on her heel and glared at James, her hands in a position that looked as if they were trying very hard not to strangle him.  
  
"Urgh! Do you want a wooden spoon James? Stir it up even more?"  
  
*~*  
  
Hey! Another chapter done. Sorry they're taking so long. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter. It was sorta rushed so. . .yeah. . . 


	7. Learning to trust

Lily stormed towards her next class, ignoring Kim's impressed cries of, "You went to the Three Broomsticks with him?"  
  
The rest of the day, she didn't really speak to anyone. People could believe what they wanted, she knew what had really happened.  
  
Except Danny. . . Why wouldn't he listen to her? Courtney had listened to her. Even Kim had listened to her. And they believed her. So why couldn't he?  
  
As soon as lessons were over for the day, she hurried up to her dorm.  
  
Burying her head into her pillow, she groaned.  
  
She hated having Danny mad at her.  
  
But it wasn't her fault. She hadn't done anything wrong! He just had to learn to trust her.  
  
"Yeah. . ." she murmured to herself, as she sat up. "Then again though, James made it sound worse. Danny doesn't know WHAT'S going on."  
  
Lily shook her head. Danny got way too jealous. Okay, if there was anything going on with James, it was that she was slightly attracted to him. That was it. Nothing more than that.  
  
She sighed loudly as she re-pulled her hair into her high ponytail. Glancing unhappily at her Care of Magical Creatures book, she remembered the assignment that was due for the next day.  
  
Grabbing the book towards her, she began to work. It was a few hours later before she finally looked up again, and that was only because she knew she HAD to find Danny. She had to explain things to him.  
  
She made her way to the Common Room, and thankfully, he was there. But unfortunately, he was also with a lot of his friends.  
  
"Danny. . ." she started, making her way towards him.  
  
Danny sighed and looked up at her. "What?" he asked bluntly.  
  
"What do you mean, 'what'? Come on, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Forget it, you don't have to," he shrugged, and got back to talking to his friends.  
  
"Stop being like this! Are you not even going to let me explain?" Lily cried, staring at him in awe. "So what, that's it? We're over?"  
  
"I didn't say that," Danny said icily.  
  
"Then TALK to me!"  
  
"I am!" he cried, and stood up, beginning to walk away.  
  
"Daniel Noonan, you get back here and listen to me!" Lily shouted, her hands on her hips. "You're mad at me for no reason! You're punishing me for something I haven't done!"  
  
When Danny carried on walking, not once turning round, Lily stared after him sadly, realising he wasn't going to listen to her.  
  
A quick glare to his friends, who were watching her with interest, soon got them back to what they were doing before she arrived, and then she walked out of the Common Room. She didn't know where she was going, she was just going away from them.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Lily!"  
  
"Lils, is something wrong?"  
  
"Where you going Lily?"  
  
"Yo Lil, do you want to come ransack the kitchen with us?"  
  
Lily sighed and carried on walking. Sure it was great being popular and having as many friends as she did. But it could be difficult to get some alone time.  
  
"Lily, Lily, Lily," someone sighed, yanking her wrist and spinning her body towards them. Lily gasped in surprise, and then looked at him coldly.  
  
"Sirius, let me go."  
  
"Just tell me what's wrong," he said gently. "Come on, you storm out the Great Hall this morning, and now you look as if you've just been told Christmas and Halloween have been cancelled!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "I do not."  
  
"Yes you do. What is it. . .?"  
  
"Nothing! Just go away," she muttered, already walking off.  
  
She then stopped when she was blocked by James, who emerged from behind a wall and caught her forearms.  
  
"Oh my God, what is this?" Lily cried, stamping her foot.  
  
James looked down at her with concern. "What's up? Is this about your mum and dad?"  
  
"No," Lily replied fiercely. "It's about you and how you can't keep your big mouth shut. Why did you have to say we went for a drink James? You KNEW it would wind him up!"  
  
"Oooh. . ." James nodded knowingly. "So it's about Noonan. What's happened?"  
  
"YOU happened," Lily snapped. "You think you can just come in and mess my life up, and then-"  
  
"Hey, hey. How've I messed your life up? All I remember doing was taking you to a telephone. Which you asked me to," he answered pointedly.  
  
"Yeah, well. . ." Lily trailed off, feeling tears in her eyes.  
  
She hated herself for wanting to cry. She knew why she was, and it was because it was a reaction. When she didn't get her own way; she cried. She couldn't help it. It was something that had come out of her being spoilt.  
  
"Ah, Lils. . ." James sighed, pulling her into a hug. "Don't cry about him."  
  
Lily felt a wave of unease at how close she was to James. He was holding her to his chest, so close she feel his heart beating.  
  
"I'm not crying," Lily answered immediately, and although she couldn't see him, James rolled his eyes. "But anyway. . . You don't understand. He's Danny, James. I hate it when we're mad at each other."  
  
"But why should he be mad at you?"  
  
Lily stayed silent, feeling more tears sting her eyes. What if she and Danny broke up? Over something that was just in his mind?  
  
"Come on," James said suddenly, and held her out at arms length.  
  
"Come on where?" Lily asked miserably, not up for another of James' 'outings'.  
  
"I want to show you something."  
  
"Oh, James. No. . ." she whined, even though he was already behind her and pushing her in the direction of the main doors.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily huffed and crossed her arms, staring at James. They were out on the Quidditch field and - quite frankly - she was cold. "Why are we out here?"  
  
James grinned and held up his broomstick.  
  
"Uh-uh, no way," Lily said, shaking her head. "I don't like heights."  
  
"You'll get over it," James answered smoothly, jumping onto the broom. He turned his head and nodded for her to get on.  
  
"No."  
  
"Lily, what are you afraid of?"  
  
"Slipping off and hurtling to my death."  
  
"That all?" James smirked. He then sighed and gently flew towards her, his feet skimming the grass. "You won't get hurt. I'm a wonderful flyer."  
  
"I don't care. You'll do on of those. . . twirly things," Lily said, looking at him worriedly.  
  
James laughed and shook his head. "I swear I won't. Just a nice, easy fly. It'll calm you down. Besides, from up there? Hogwarts looks beautiful at night. . ."  
  
Lily hesitated, then threw one leg over the broomstick. "You promise you won't go fast?" she demanded. The only reason she was agreeing to it was because she wanted to get it over and done with.  
  
"I promise," James agreed. He then smiled slyly and sped off from the ground, making Lily whimper and cling to his waist.  
  
"That's it," she growled, as he stopped the broom high in the air. "I officially hate you," she muttered, her head still buried into his back.  
  
James laughed again and turned to get a better look at her. "I just thought I'd get you up here quickly. . ." he said innocently. Then he smiled. "It'd help if you opened your eyes though."  
  
Lily obeyed and opened her eyes. She looked around her, down at the castle that was now bathed in moonlight, at the lake that was glistening, at the Forbidden Forest that looked strange and intriguing.  
  
"You're right," she murmured. "This is nice."  
  
"Told you," James replied, a smile playing on his lips. "Lily. . ." he said thoughtfully. "You know you told me not to do 'one of those twirly things'?"  
  
"Uh-huh. . ."  
  
"Did you by any chance mean. . . one of these?" James asked sweetly, before immediately thrusting the broom forward and doing a loop through the air.  
  
"James!" Lily cried, when she had recovered from her shock and he was hovering the broom in mid-air again. "I-I can't believe you did th-!"  
  
"-Or one of these?" James interrupted, and leaned to his left. The broom followed, and they then rolled over in the air, their world being turned upside down for a few short seconds.  
  
Lily gasped and blinked rapidly when she was sat up straight again.  
  
She then punched him in the arm, her other hand still clasped tightly around his waist.  
  
"Oh, that hurt," he said sarcastically.  
  
"I want to go down now."  
  
"Are you sure? I won't-"  
  
"No, I don't like it. Well, actually, those. . . er, loops were quite fun. But I still don't like it," Lily shuddered.  
  
James laughed. "Loops? I swear, I have to teach you some real Quidditch information. But sure, I'll take you down now. After-"  
  
"James!" Lily whined loudly, as James did another roll in the air with the broom.  
  
"Sorry, sorry," he said, already swooping down towards the ground. "I couldn't resist."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes as James landed the broom. "Whoa. . ." she murmured, as she felt her head spin.  
  
"Are you alright?" James asked, catching her as she walked unsteadily.  
  
"Um. . . I guess. I'm a little dizzy," Lily laughed.  
  
James smiled, still holding onto her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. . ."  
  
Lily stopped listening. Mainly because she was focusing on his eyes. Those stupid, deep eyes. They knocked every thought of Danny out of her head.  
  
"Lily. . ." James said quietly, noticing that Lily wasn't listening to him, but that her eyes were locked on his. Not saying anything else, he tilted her chin up gently, and then kissed her. First softly, and then more deeply, letting his tongue slip into her mouth.  
  
And Lily found herself kissing him back. She wasn't sure why. . . She wasn't even thinking. She was just letting her lips move against his, while her hands were clasped around his neck.  
  
It was only after a few minutes, when she felt James' hand sliding up the back of her shirt, that she was jolted back to her senses.  
  
She pushed him away gently, and took a few steps backwards, staring at him in horror.  
  
"Lil. . ." he said, rather exasperatedly, and started to move towards her again, but Lily just shook her head firmly.  
  
"Oh, God. . ." she muttered. "Why did I do that?"  
  
"Because-"  
  
"No! Don't say anything. Ugh, James! Just, please! Leave me alone," Lily said, already hurrying back up to the castle.  
  
Behind her, James sighed loudly, snatching up his broomstick that was still hovering in mid-air, and throwing it to the ground with disgust.  
  
~*~  
  
A few hours later, Danny made his way to her dorm. He knocked lightly on the door, and then pushed it open, to find Lily curled up on her bed. Her chin was resting on her knees, and she was staring thoughtfully into space.  
  
"Hey," he said gently, making his way towards her.  
  
Lily looked up at him and hesitated, before giving him a small smile and replying quietly, "Hi."  
  
"Lils, I'm so sorry," Danny sighed, lowering his eyes. "Courtney told me about your parents and. . . yeah, I'm a jerk. I should have trusted you."  
  
Lily felt her insides twist unpleasantly.  
  
"You're not a jer-" she mumbled, staring at her hands.  
  
"No, I am," Danny insisted, tilting her chin upwards, just as James had done. But instead, he just stared into her eyes. "I didn't even listen to you! But I'm so, so, sorry," he whispered, and kissed her lightly. "Okay? I was just being a bastard because. . . I dunno, I got jealous. But. . . I trust you, honestly, and. . ."  
  
He was trailing off, pushing her back down on the bed, while still kissing her every now and again.  
  
"No," Lily moaned, pulling out from under him. "Danny. . ."  
  
Danny sighed loudly and sat up again. "Alright, so you don't forgive me. I deserve that. . ." He took her head in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. "But Lily, I swear, I trust you. And I'm so sorry I acted like I didn't. Of course you didn't do anything with Potter. . . I just don't want to lose you Lils. I love you so much."  
  
~*~  
  
Another chapter done and dusted! Hehe. Thanks for the reviews everyone!! Glad you liked that last chapter. . . Hope you like this one too. ;-) 


	8. Telling a friend

The next day, Lily avoided James. This was hard as he seemed to be trailing her, but she had to ignore him.  
  
And things weren't exactly comfortable with Danny.  
  
She felt guilty, but couldn't explain, so Danny took it that she was still mad it him. Therefore, he kept saying he was sorry, which only made Lily feel worse.  
  
"Lily?" Courtney whispered during Transfiguration. "What's going on?"  
  
Lily was slouched in her seat, turning her head away the many times James Potter turned round to try and speak to her. She was drumming her fingernails lightly on the desk, and absently doodling on one of her books. With her quill she had been scrawling a circle, and had accidentally scribbled out Danny's name, which had previously been doodled on the book, as she just let her hand go round and round. . .  
  
"Lils? W. . . Why does Potter keep looking at you?"  
  
Lily sighed and lowered her eyes. She shrugged emotionlessly, and let her eyes drift over to James, before she snapped them back on Danny.  
  
Damn boys.  
  
"C'mon Lily, tell me what's happened," Courtney persisted. She knew something wasn't right.  
  
"Excuse me? Miss Addison and Miss Evans, is there something you wish to share?" McGonagall suddenly interrupted, looking annoyed from where she stood at the front of the class.  
  
Courtney sighed as people turned to glance at them. Lily continued to stare at the table.  
  
"No Professor, there's nothing we wish to share," she replied.  
  
"Then will you please keep from discussing your personal lives in my classroom? Five points from Gryffindor."  
  
Courtney rolled her eyes as McGonagall turned back to her desk.  
  
"Okay. . ." she whispered to Lily. "Tell me in the dorm then?"  
  
Lily hesitated, then nodded. "But I'm only telling you," she warned.  
  
"Right," Courtney nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
"So you snogged him?" Courtney breathed, her eyebrows raised.  
  
The two had decided to skip dinner and had headed up to their dorm whilst everyone else was still eating. They were both sitting on Lily's bed, Lily having just explained to Courtney what had happened the night before.  
  
Lily nodded, her eyes focusing on the interesting pattern of the fabric on her duvet.  
  
"And. . . what about Danny?"  
  
Lily let her head drop into her hands and groans. "Danny won't stop asking for forgiveness! It's so. . . so. . . not right."  
  
Courtney looked at her thoughtfully and was quiet for a second. "But. . . What about James?"  
  
"What ABOUT James?"  
  
"You haven't talked to him? You don't. . . feel anything for him?"  
  
Lily looked at her stonily. "I do not feel anything for James Potter."  
  
"Okay, okay. I was just checking," Courtney replied defensively.  
  
Lily sighed. "Okay, maybe I feel something for him. . ." she groaned, making Courtney look at her with wide eyes. "But. . . ugh, I feel so guilty!"  
  
"Well, you don't really need to feel guilty," Courtney replied. "You only kissed him, right? It could have been worse."  
  
"But-"  
  
"You just need to forget about him," she continued. Then she looked down at Lily and answered quietly, "If you want to, that is."  
  
Before Lily could reply, there was a knock at the door.  
  
Frowning, Courtney got up. "Who's that?" she called, as she made her way from the bed to the door.  
  
"Lily?" the person replied.  
  
"Oh crap, that's James," Lily muttered, burying her head into her pillow.  
  
"Alright, I'll get rid of him then-"  
  
"No, you won't get rid of me," James said curtly from behind the door. "Lily, come on, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Pleeeeeease go away," Lily begged, while Courtney stood beside the door, not knowing what to do. "James, just. . . pretend like I don't exist."  
  
James chuckled softly to himself. "Not that easy, I'm afraid."  
  
"Well," Lily began heatedly. "I'm. . . not. . . talking to you," she finished.  
  
"The silent treatment? Ooh, scary." He sighed, kicking the door gently. "Fine. I'm here on Head Boy business."  
  
"Like that's going to make me let you come in."  
  
"No, seriously. Dumbledore told me about it this morning. I don't want to really shout it through the door, but. . ."  
  
"Oh for God's sake Lily, let him in," Courtney sighed, already opening the door.  
  
James grinned triumphantly as the door was flung open, and nodded his thanks to Courtney. He then made his way over to Lily.  
  
"Last night-" he started, but Lily cut him off by shaking her head.  
  
"Nothing happened last night," she said through gritted teeth. Damn it, she could see his bloody eyes from there.  
  
He sighed, getting annoyed. "Lily, I really-"  
  
"You said you were on Head Boy business?" she asked sweetly, tilting her head to one side.  
  
"Fine! Dumbledore's sending us to the Ministry for the weekend."  
  
"WHAT?" Lily cried.  
  
"Do you remember. . ." he glanced uncomfortably at Courtney. "Why you went to the Ministry that time? That time when you met my brother?"  
  
Lily looked thoughtful for a moment then blinked and nodded her head impatiently. "Yeah, uh-huh."  
  
"Well, it's because of that," he answered.  
  
"All week end?" Lily said, her stomach plummeting.  
  
"Yep. We're being put up in a hotel, just you and me," he replied confidently.  
  
~*~  
  
Tee-hee. Well, I hope you enjoyed that! Let me know what you thought. . . And thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! Bread and Cheese - they're all in Gryffindor. 


	9. Telling the BOYfriend

After he'd left (or been thrown out), Lily immediately went to Dumbledore's office to check that he was, in fact, telling the truth.  
  
"Well?" Courtney asked, when Lily stepped out of the room. She had been waiting for her outside, idly leaning against the wall. "What did he say?"  
  
"It's true. We're leaving Friday night," Lily groaned.  
  
"But. . . why?"  
  
"I'm not sure, exactly. We'll find out when we get there. But do you know what this means? I have to spend the ENTIRE weekend with James!"  
  
"Hmm. . ." Courtney nodded, hiding a smile. "Just you to? On your own in a hotel? Whatever will you get up to?"  
  
"Court, shut up. This isn't funny."  
  
"No, I know. Sorry."  
  
"Besides," Lily added hastily. "We're not on our OWN. . . And we're in separate rooms, Dumbledore made that VERY clear. . ."  
  
"Alright. So there's no problem. Just be professional," Courtney suggested.  
  
"Yeah. . ." Lily said quietly. "I-I mean. . . We only kissed, right? There shouldn't be a problem. And, I could just avoid him. I. . . ugh, I shouldn't be having this problem. This is just Head Girl stuff!"  
  
"Right. So forget about it," Courtney instructed, lacing her arm through Lily's and leading her back to the Great Hall. "You're going to go to the Ministry, work your little socks off, and be so shattered when you get back to the hotel that you'll have no time for. . . um, socialising."  
  
~*~  
  
Thankfully, for the rest of the day James didn't approach Lily again. Instead, he seemed pretty mad that she was shunning him.  
  
But still, problems arose when she told her friends her plans for the weekend. . .  
  
"-so, it turns out I'll be at the Ministry all weekend," she sighed, rounding up her story.  
  
Danny stared at her blankly. "But. . . you told Dumbledore no, right?"  
  
A few of their friends groaned inwardly, sensing an argument.  
  
"No. . ." Lily replied slowly. "Why would I do that?"  
  
"Huh. Erm, Lily, can I talk to you on your own for a minute?" he said pointedly.  
  
Immediately, the others began to move to couches on the other side of the room.  
  
"No! You don't have to go, ignore-" Lily began indignantly, but was cut off by Danny nodding and dragging her into a quiet corner of the Common Room.  
  
"Why do you have to be so bloody aggressive?" Lily spat.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, okay? But. . . Lil, what are you talking about? You're going?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be going?"  
  
"So you're going to spend the weekend in a hotel room with James Potter?" Danny demanded.  
  
Lily stared at him, too amazed to speak.  
  
"Why don't you trust me?" she asked quietly, when she found her voice. "Everything has to be about JAMES."  
  
"Yeah, well. . . You're not going."  
  
"Danny, I'm going. That's all there is to it," Lily said firmly.  
  
"So what, you're going to go have a happy weekend with Potter, while you leave me here?"  
  
"It's for two days!" Lily yelled. "And would you STOP with the Potter thing?"  
  
Danny sighed loudly. "Alright, Lily? Now, I love you. And if you love me too, you won't go."  
  
"That's not fair."  
  
"Life's not fair."  
  
"I HAVE to go! Dumbledore-"  
  
"Isn't going to demote you from being Head Girl if you don't go," Danny finished. "Besides, what's more important? Being Head Girl, or me?"  
  
"Urgh! That is so selfish!"  
  
"No it's not! It's just the truth."  
  
"No," Lily retorted. "You just don't want me to be Head Girl because you're not Head Boy."  
  
"That's pure bull," he said simply.  
  
"I'm going," Lily replied calmly, picking up her things and walking back to her friends.  
  
"No, you're not. You're not going!"  
  
"Yes. I am."  
  
"Lily! I won't let you go! You go and. . . and. . ." Danny faltered, trying to think of a suitable thing to say.  
  
"What? You'll break up with me?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
~*~  
  
Hey. Sorry that's short and crappy, but I'm revising for my SATs right now. . . Busy, busy, busy. Thanks to all who reviewed! Remember to do it again, please. . . :) 


	10. What to talk about?

Continuing the rest of the week was awful.  
  
Danny would only talking to her when he was begging - no, ordering - her not to go.  
  
And. . . as much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't stop thinking about James.  
  
Sure, she was dreading the trip. She had to meet James straight after the lesson. And. . . God, she did actually have some feelings for him. As much as she denied it, she enjoyed kissing him. A lot.  
  
No, it was lust. That was it, lust.  
  
She loved Danny.  
  
Well. . . usually. Right now, he was just doing her head in. What right did he have to tell her what to do?  
  
But she'd been so happy with Danny until James had taken a sudden interest in her. Until she'd actually met James.  
  
Now, all she did with him was argue. It seemed that her relationship with the great Daniel Noonan was heading in the same direction as her parents'.  
  
"Miss Evans?"  
  
She was jolted out of her day dreams by McGonagall, who was staring at her impatiently, as people began to pack up around her.  
  
"Oh," Lily said, glancing around her.  
  
"Miss Evans, if I could see you, for a moment, please?"  
  
"Erm. . . okay. But-"  
  
"You have to leave, I realise," McGonagall nodded.  
  
Lily glanced quickly at her friends, and signalled for them to go, mouthing a 'I'll see you on Sunday night'.  
  
"So. . . yes, Professor?" Lily asked, as she made her way up to the desk.  
  
"Lily, I can't help but notice that you've been a bit preoccupied this week," McGonagall started, and Lily sighed. "You've not at all been up to your usual standard."  
  
"I know Professor, sorry, but-"  
  
"You don't have to explain. Maybe you're just not having a good week. But try to concentrate, you're exams are very soon, you know."  
  
Again, Lily sighed. Then she bid goodbye to her teacher and walked out of the classroom, where she found James lent against a wall, waiting for her.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe she's going to just go," Danny groaned. He had made his way back to the Common Room, and was sat in front of the fire with his friends. "Yeah, well. . ." Mattie trailed off. "I can't help but think that you brought this on yourself."  
  
"What?" Danny demanded.  
  
"It's true. You told her she COULDN'T go, so she's just going to prove to you that she can."  
  
"You mean like out of spite?"  
  
"Yes. No. She's trying to prove a point."  
  
Danny sighed, running a hand through his hair. "That sounds about right. . . Ugh. What am I going to do?"  
  
"Trust her," Mattie bit out the words. "If you don't trust her. . . your relationship just hit the rocks."  
  
"I do trust her," Danny said quietly.  
  
"Well you've got a funny way of showing it."  
  
He shook his head. "You're right. Maybe I don't."  
  
"Don't what?" another of his friends asked, joining the conversation.  
  
"Trust her. . ." Danny said thoughtfully, more to himself than to anyone else. "I love her, but. . . I don't know if I trust her."  
  
~*~  
  
"You all set?" James asked, standing up from against the wall.  
  
Lily hesitated, then shook her head. "No. I've got to get my stuff. . ."  
  
"Don't worry about it," James said briskly. "The house-elves have got it all ready and waiting for us in the Main Hall. We can leave our school bags their, as well."  
  
"Oh," was all Lily said, as she walked in the direction he was walking. "How are we getting there?"  
  
"To the Ministry? Knight Bus. Dumbledore's already arranged for it to pick us up," he answered.  
  
"Knight Bus?"  
  
"You never been on that before? Well, I'm sure you'll survive, little princess. You get a bed on the bus."  
  
They then entered the Main Hall before Lily could retort, only to find several house-elves waiting with their bags, who quickly scurried towards the doors and led them towards the forest, where the Knight Bus was hidden in a clearing. "So as not to cause a fuss with the other students, miss," one with large blue eyes hurriedly explained, when he saw Lily's doubtful look.  
  
A perky young witch helped them load their bags onto the bus, while she flipped her shoulder length blonde hair out of her face. "Just pay Sam as you go in," she said, with a strong cockney accent. "It's quite busy today, I'm afraid, so you might have a bit of a wait. . . We're goin' all over the country!"  
  
James nodded and casually walked on, but Lily hesitated, looked at the witch who smiled happily, and then followed him onto the bus.  
  
"-and I'll have hot chocolate as well," James was saying, as she stood behind him.  
  
"Right. 21 sickles then," the man who was sat in the driving seat nodded.  
  
"And the same for her," James added, nodding towards Lily. "Dumbledore gave us the money," he added quietly to her.  
  
"Oookay. . . 42 Sickles then."  
  
James dropped a handful of silver into his palm, then made his way onto the bus. Lily was a bit taken aback by the sight of beds instead of chairs, but followed James to the back before saying anything.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" she asked, as she fell onto the bed opposite him. He was sprawled out on his own bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
James was silent for a moment, before he sighed loudly and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Not mad at you. . . really. Just. . . disappointed? I dunno. YOU didn't talk to ME."  
  
"Yeah, well. . ." Lily trailed off.  
  
"So how's it going with you and the great Danny?" James asked bitterly.  
  
"Don't start. What have you got against him?"  
  
"I've got nothing against him," James said huffily.  
  
Lily groaned inwardly as they returned to silence.  
  
After about five minutes of staring out of the window (of which the scenery was speeding by so fast it gave her a headache) Lily turned back towards him.  
  
"So are you tired?" she asked lightly.  
  
James glanced at her and hid a smile. "At four in the afternoon? It's surprising that I'm not, huh?"  
  
"Driving makes some people sleepy," Lily said defensively.  
  
"We've been driving for about five minutes! Besides. . ." James smiled wickedly. "I hardly ever sleep much."  
  
Lily tutted and rolled her eyes. "Way to kill the so called 'rumours' James."  
  
"I know. So. . . what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. . ."  
  
"We could start by letting you explain why you kissed me and then refused to talk to me," James suggested.  
  
~*~  
  
hey! Ta for all the reviews! I've still got all my work for my SATs right now, but I managed to do this chapter. . . please review! Thanks! 


	11. A slight mix up

"I didn't. . . I didn't IGNORE you. . ." Lily said quietly, avoiding his eyes.  
  
James snorted, propping himself up on his elbows. "Yeah. You just locked me out of your room and told me to go away for no reason, right?"  
  
Lily sighed deeply. "Okay, so maybe I did ignore you."  
  
"Yes, I already knew that part. Now can you explain why?"  
  
"You know, you don't have to be so sarcastic," Lily muttered bitterly.  
  
James was silent for a few moments, then nodded. "You're right. But maybe I'm only being sarcastic to hide how I really feel."  
  
"Oh, don't try that sympathetic cra-!"  
  
"No, seriously," James insisted. "It wasn't fair, Lil. Look, maybe I really like you. Maybe that kiss MEANT something to me. Alright?"  
  
"Yeah. . . well. . ." Lily didn't know what to say, so focused on her hands.  
  
"And you know what I think?" James continued in a whisper. He had moved off his bed and was on his knees on the floor, resting on Lily's bed so that his head was right next to hers. "I think that it meant something to you too. That's why you've been ignoring me. Because it scared you, and you don't know how to deal with it."  
  
~*~  
  
"This. . ." Danny sighed and ran his fingers quickly through his hair, before resting them under his chin. "This is driving me crazy. I need to know what she's doing."  
  
Mattie sneered from where he was playing Exploding Snap with Courtney. "You are one possessive bastard, you know that?"  
  
"I know. I know! But I can't help it! I. . . I have to go see her," he said suddenly, jumping up.  
  
"And how do you plan on doing that?" Courtney demanded, totally losing interest in the game. "You don't even no what hotel they're at!"  
  
"Well. . . I don't care. I'll tell Dumbledore there was some emergency or something, that I have to see her," Danny shrugged.  
  
"WHY? Leave her alone, for God's sake!"  
  
"Yeah Danny, just cool it. You've got no reason for going whatsoever. And if you turn up, Lily's not gonna be happy."  
  
Danny considered that, then shrugged carelessly. "You know what? I don't care. I'm going."  
  
As he walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room, Courtney shook her head. "He really is pathetic," she muttered, and Mattie nodded with agreement. "I don't blame Lily. . ."  
  
"Blame her for what?"  
  
"For. . ." Courtney stumbled, trying to think what to say. "You know, going on the trip with James. To, you know, prove a point?"  
  
Mattie frowned slightly. "I guess. . ."  
  
Danny practically ran to Dumbledore's office, where, after waiting impatiently outside the statue for ten minutes, had hurriedly given him some lame excuse for having to talk to Lily.  
  
Dumbledore had point blank refused at first, but Danny had kept on pleading and pleading, insisting it was private and urgent so that in the end he had finally given in.  
  
"Thanks sir!" Danny yelled, as he threw a handful of floo powder into Dumbledore's fireplace. "It really is important!"  
  
"Hmm. . ." Dumbledore mused, although Danny had already gone. "And the fact that she hasn't even been gone one night doesn't even come into the question."  
  
~*~  
  
"Look," Danny sighed impatiently as he leant across the reception desk in the foyer of the posh hotel Dumbledore had told him Lily was staying at. "Her name's Lily Evans. Okay? I know she's staying here-!"  
  
The woman behind the desk bit her lip nervously. She was quite new to her job, and hadn't dealt with annoyed visitors yet. "Um. . . Let me check again."  
  
She used a spell to look for 'Evans' in the list of names on the glittering screen in front of her, and failed to find any matches.  
  
"I'm sorry, but there's no Lily Evans staying with us," she said apologetically.  
  
"Yes she is!"  
  
The woman sighed, then asked, "Is she with a party? A friend, perhaps? Maybe she's not booked under her own name, is she's sharing a room. . ."  
  
"She's not sharing a room," Danny said impatiently. Then he faltered. "But, erm, yeah. . . James Potter?"  
  
"James Potter. . ." the lady murmured to herself, already casting the spell. Then she looked up at Danny and smiled. "Yes! We have a James Potter staying with us. He's yet to check in, but-"  
  
"So you have a James Potter, but no Lily Evans?" Danny asked, his eyebrows raising. "And you said they'd only be under his name if they were sharing a room?" "Well-"  
  
"Great! That's absolutely PERFECT!" he yelled sarcastically, before turning and flooing back to Hogwarts, using the fireplace next to Reception.  
  
The woman stared after him blankly, before shrugging slightly and returning to her work.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily and James had been sat in silence for the past fifteen minutes. Uncomfortable silence.  
  
Finally James got sick of it.  
  
"Let's play the yes and no game," he said suddenly, rolling onto his stomach. "You know, the one where you can't say yes or no."  
  
"Why?" Lily asked, laughing slightly.  
  
"Because I'm bored, this bus seems like it's never going to stop, and I want you to talk to me," he replied simply.  
  
Lily considered this for a moment, and then shrugged. "Okay," she agreed.  
  
"Right. So. . . Is your name Lily Evans?"  
  
"It is," Lily replied, holding back a yawn.  
  
"Are you going out with Danny Noonan?"  
  
Lily hesitated, looking at James suspiciously. "I am. . ."  
  
"Do you like going out with him?"  
  
"James," she said warningly.  
  
"You've got to answer the question!"  
  
"Fine. I do."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Even though he gets way too jealous?"  
  
"James!"  
  
"It's the truth! Anyway, answer," he ordered.  
  
Lily slouched back on her bed. "I do," she mumbled. "Even though he gets jealous." "Huh. Interesting," James said flatly. "So, you know we snogged the other night?"  
  
Lily groaned. "I do not like this game."  
  
"Answer," James said simply.  
  
Lily glared at him. "I do remember that happening," she snapped.  
  
"Great! So, did you enjoy it? Did you feel anything at all?"  
  
"I. . ." Lily sighed, realising she wasn't going to be able to avoid the subject. "Fine. Yes, I did. . . But James, I'm with Danny. You know that, it's not fair. And I love him. Okay? I did feel something when you snogged me. . . But. . . James, I can't do anything about any of that. I'm sorry, alright?"  
  
James stared at her for awhile, before shaking his head disgustedly and making his way back to his own bed.  
  
"You said yes," he said, deadpan. "Game over."  
  
~*~  
  
Lily moaned impatiently as she stood at the Reception of the hotel Dumbledore had booked them into.  
  
James was pretty impatient too. He already had his key and wanted to get up to his room, but couldn't exactly leave Lily on her own while they were saying that there wasn't a room for Lily Evans resevered and paid for.  
  
"Lily Evans," Lily whined, letting her head fall into one of her hands. "Come on! I'm tired and I just want to go up to my room." She sighed loudly, and them looked up at the man on Reception who was supposed to be helping her.  
  
"Look," she said, trying to sound patient and calm. "Professor Albus Dumbledore booked the room. For James Potter-" She pointed towards the dark haired boy who was leaning against a marble pillar. "And Lily Evans," she added, pointing towards herself.  
  
"Let me sort this out. . ." the man murmured, flicking through his book, and muttering, "Dumbledore. . . Dumbledore. . ."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and turned to face James. "Sorry," she sighed. "You go on up to your room, if you want."  
  
James shrugged. "Nah, it's okay. We have to get this sorted, right? Don't want you sleeping on the streets.  
  
"Ah, I've found the problem," she man suddenly said, looking sheepish. "Yes, we've got you down as 'Lily Yevens'. Booked by Albus Dumbledore. . . Yes, yes. I am sorry."  
  
* Hi! Sorry that took so long. . . But hey! SATs are over. Yeah, they weren't that bad, actually. . . Thanks for all the reviews! Whoever's doing their GCSEs. . . Yikes. I feel for you. 


	12. Jealousy

Lily smiled politely while James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well that's the most stupid reason. . ." he muttered, as they made their way upstairs.  
  
"Yeah," Lily agreed, running her fingers through her hair. "So. . . anyway. . . Do you know what time we have to be at the Ministry?"  
  
"A car's picking us up tomorrow," James replied with a shrug. "Around about twelve-ish I think."  
  
"Okay," Lily said, as they reached her door first. "Well. . . I'll. . . see you in a bit, I guess."  
  
James nodded slightly, but didn't move. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then his shoulders slumped and he stepped back slightly.  
  
"Right. 'Bye."  
  
~*~  
  
"Uh-oh. . ." Sirius Black smirked to himself as he watched Danny Noonan burst in through the Gryffindor Portrait Hole. "Somebody doesn't look happy."  
  
Remus glanced over to where Danny was standing and studied him. "Where do you think he's been?"  
  
"Probably keeping tags on Lily," Sirius muttered. "Poor kid. It's like he's got her on leash."  
  
"Not according to James. . ." Peter spoke up, with a sly smile.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and kicked his feet up on a small table in front of him. "Nothing will happen about that. So they snogged. Big deal! Lily was all 'oh no, what a bad girl I am' afterwards, wasn't she?"  
  
"Well. . . yeah, but-"  
  
"No. Noonan wouldn't be able to cope without Lily, and she knows it."  
  
"I guess. . . But she must be sick of him being so possessive. Anyone would be."  
  
"Of course she is," Remus said simply.  
  
When Peter looked at him questioningly, Remus shrugged. "Come on, she obviously likes James. And. . ."  
  
"You think Noonan's pushing her away?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yeah. Something like that."  
  
~*~  
  
"Lily's shacked up with Potter!" Danny yelled, as he came to a halt in front of his friends.  
  
"Yes, Danny," Courtney said patiently, not looking up from the book she was now reading. "We already knew that. Lily and James are 'shacked up' in a hotel, so they can go to the Ministry-"  
  
"Yes, but did we know that they'd be 'shacked up' in the same ROOM?" Danny snapped, glaring at her.  
  
Mattie raised his eyebrows. "They're staying in the same hotel room?"  
  
"Yeah! See? I KNEW I didn't want her getting mixed up with James Potter and his gang!"  
  
"Hey," Sirius Black snapped, having heard Danny shouting and sauntered over. "I'm part of that gang, mate. And what are you so bothered about James for? Jealous?" he taunted.  
  
Danny glowered at him. "Keep out of this, Black. And tell your little friend to leave MY girlfriend alone, okay?"  
  
"Bit late for that," Sirius smirked, knowing he was annoying Noonan.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Whatever you want it to mean. . ." Again, Sirius smirked. "But then again, shouldn't it be the other way around? You be telling your girlfriend to leave MY friend, alone? If you're so bothered, that is. . ."  
  
Danny glared at him, absolutely hating him at that moment.  
  
And Courtney cursed under her breath. Damn Sirius Black and his big mouth. He just wanted to upset Danny, she knew that. . . Before if he mentioned that Lily and James snogged each other-  
  
"So you knew Potter planned for them to stay in the same room?" Danny demanded.  
  
Sirius looked mildly surprised. "They're staying in the same room? I didn't know that one. . . And James didn't mention it. . . Hmm. Must have been your darling girlfriend's idea. . ."  
  
And with that, he sauntered off.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily groaned as she fell forwards onto the King-sized bed in her hotel room.  
  
She was confused. She was really, really, unbelievably attracted to James. . . And yet she couldn't do anything about it. Even though her feelings towards Danny were starting to weaken.  
  
She sighed as she rolled over onto her stomach.  
  
Everything had been fine with Danny until James Potter turned up. Her school work had been amongst the highest in the year, and McGonagall had mentioned that she wasn't working so well recently. . . Ever since she realised she had feelings for James, coincidently.  
  
Her train of thought was interrupted by a sudden knock at the door.  
  
She frowned briefly, wondering who it was. . . Then she rolled her eyes.  
  
Of course it would be James. Who else would it be?  
  
She quickly crossed the room and threw open the door, and was mildly surprised to see it wasn't James at all, but a witch who was stood next to a food trolley.  
  
"Hello!" the witch beamed. "We understand that you didn't make it in time for dinner, so I'm here to bring you something to eat. . ." She motioned towards the food trolley, and gently pushed it towards Lily. "I was just about to take some to your friend next door as well, but I thought that I may as well send everything in here and then tell the boy to come to your room. . . Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Erm. . ." Lily frowned, looking down at the food. "I-I don't know. . ."  
  
"Oh, if you don't like it honey, just send for one of the staff, they'll get you something you want to eat as soon as possible! Okay, well I'll just go get Mr Potter. . . " She was already walking away. "You're Head Boy and Girl at Hogwarts, aren't you? Oh, that's wonderful. . . I was a prefect myself, I remember how disappointed I was when I didn't get Head Girl. . ."  
  
She walked off down the corridor, lightly tapping on James' door to tell him to go to Lily's room.  
  
~*~  
  
Danny sat hunched up in an armchair, glaring into space.  
  
Everyone except Courtney and Mattie had abandoned him, obviously getting sick of his behaviour.  
  
"I can't believe her. . ." Danny growled, to himself more than anymore else.  
  
"Oh for God's sake, Noonan!" Mattie suddenly yelled. "Give her a break! You don't even know what's happened, just TRUST her, for once!" "I can't!"  
  
"Well LEARN!"  
  
"No!" Danny snapped. "You know what? I shouldn't have to learn! I'm sick of her, thinking she can just do whatever she likes. . . Sod her."  
  
He stood up, running a hand through his hair. Then he began to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Courtney demanded.  
  
"Hogsmeade," he retorted. "By that passage we found last month, Matt. . . And then. . ." his eyes flickered towards a group of girls who were talking and giggling in the centre of the Common Room. ". . . I think I'll have some fun tonight. God knows Evans is, so I may as well."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hey. . . Sorry that took so long. . . Don't really have an explanation. Thanks for all the reviews though! 


	13. Last night was

Danny groaned at the bright sunlight that greeted his eyes when he opened them. . . God, he had a headache.  
  
He pulled at the quilt around him, deciding he could get another few hours of sleep in.  
  
Then he sat up with confusion when something prevented him from pulling the quilt more comfortably around him.  
  
His stomach plummeted as he cast his eyes on the tanned brunette who was lying asleep next to him. . .  
  
"Oh, brilliant. . ." he muttered guitily, falling back into his pillows. "Of all the LOWEST things I could ever do. . . I'm never getting drunk again."  
  
The brunette - what was her name? Melissa. . .? Or was it Melanie? - chose that moment to roll over and bang into him.  
  
The collision woke her up. She blinked at him sleepily a few times before a grin formed on her face. "Morning," she said happily.  
  
Danny swallowed hard. "Erm. . . hi."  
  
She smiled, tracing circles on his arm, as she seemed to wake up a bit. "I've got to admit, I'm surprised. . ." she said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We-ell. . . Just. . . I didn't think you and Evans would EVER split up. Yet. . . here you are. . ." she grinned at him again.  
  
Danny stared at her, not knowing what to say. Then, he quickly grabbed his wand - which was lay on the bedside cabinet - in a panic.  
  
"Obliviate!" he said, pointing his wand towards her.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily giggled, tucking her legs underneath her as she took another sip of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Liar," she accused, looking at James with her eyebrows raised.  
  
"It's true!" he exclaimed, not moving from his position at the foot of Lily's bed.  
  
"And you never got caught?" she asked, amazed.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"HOW?"  
  
"Ah, I'm afraid I can't tell. Marauder secrets," he grinned.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and scoffed, but was grinning all the same. "You've been saying that all night," she informed him. " 'Marauder Secrets' "  
  
James laughed. "Well, we have a lot of secrets. . ." Then he glanced down at his watch. "But bloody hell, you're right. I HAVE been saying that all night. Did you know it was six in the morning?!"  
  
"Six?" Lily cried, spluttering on her pumpkin juice. "Well, I thought it might be TWO, or something. . ."  
  
"Nope. Definitely six o'clock," he answered. He stared at her for a few moments before a smile formed on his face. "Hmm. Here I am at 6am, after just spending the entire night in Lily Evans' bed. . ."  
  
"ON Lily Evans' bed," Lily corrected with a smirk. "You just never know when to give up, do you? And if you dare put it that way to Danny-"  
  
"Oh, forget about Noonan," James groaned, rolling over onto his back. "We've not talked about him for - what? A whole ten hours?"  
  
"We've been here ten hours?" Lily looked pretty surprised by that news. "Wow. That passed fast."  
  
James considered this, looking pretty surprised himself. "Yeah. You're right. . . I've never just talked to someone for that long. All night."  
  
"Well, I've done it with my friends, but never with a boy. . ."  
  
James smiled. "Hmm. Wasn't too bad, was it?"  
  
"No," Lily grinned. "It was fun, actually. Learnt a lot about you."  
  
"And I you."  
  
She smiled, shaking her hair behind her shoulder. James stared at her with wonder, a look that Lily caught.  
  
"So. . . God, I'm knackered now that I now I've been up all night," she murmured, slightly uncomfortably by the way James was looking at her, as she pulled her hair into a bobble.  
  
James caught her arm as she was tying it in a high pony.  
  
"Leave it down," he instructed softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leave your hair down," he repeated. "It looks. . . Really great, all tumbling around your shoulders, like that. . ."  
  
She cleared her throat, feeling suddenly embarrassed. "But. . ." she mumbled half-heartedly.  
  
James rolled his eyes, snapping out of his fixation with Lily's hair. "But Danny likes it up," he mimicked, knowing what she was going to say.  
  
Lily smiled guiltily. "Yeah."  
  
James rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Don't let him live your life for you, Lils."  
  
"I don't!" "Yes, you do." He turned his fixated stare upon her again. "And you shouldn't. You're AMAZING, Lily. . . Okay, I admit it. When I first liked you, I just thought you were hot. Then stuff happened and I realised I REALLY liked you. . . And now I've just spent the entire night just talking to you. A really good night. And I've never talked that much to anyone. You're just. . . amazing." Then, a blush crept up to his cheekbones and he stared at the bedspread. "Um. . . yeah. I'll shut up now."  
  
Lily laughed, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her. "Did I just see James Potter BLUSH?" she cried, giggling.  
  
James rolled his eyes. "Shut up," he muttered.  
  
"Hmm," Lily replied, smiling. "So you think I'm amazing, huh?"  
  
If James had been embarrassed about sharing his feelings before, he didn't show it then. Shrugging carelessly, he nodded. "Yep. You are."  
  
"Well. . . Thanks."  
  
James ran a hand through his hair, messing it up, and grinned. "No problem," he replied, moving towards her.  
  
And suddenly his lips were upon hers, kissing her hungrily as he pushed her back down on the bed.  
  
"James. . ." Lily groaned after a few moments, gently pushing him away from her.  
  
James sighed impatiently, but inside he knew that she was going to have pushed him away. "But Lils-" he pleaded.  
  
"I can't," she said simply. "Not yet."  
  
"Not yet?" James repeated, frowning with surprise.  
  
"Not while I'm with Danny."  
  
James' eyes lit up, ad he grinned at her. "You're going to break up with him?" he exclaimed.  
  
"I. . . I don't know. No. I don't know."  
  
The grin faded from his face.  
  
"Look, James," she sighed, standing up off the bed and grabbing his hand. "Don't ruin this, okay? Tonight was fun." She led him slowly towards the door. "And now I'm just going to sleep for a few hours, then I'll get ready and meet you for breakfast about ten-ish, yeah?"  
  
James sighed, as she opened the door and gently pushed him out. "Fine," he mumbled.  
  
"I'll see you later," she said, as she slowly closed the door.  
  
"Yeah, alright. Catch you later," were the last words he said before he walked off.  
  
~*~  
  
Hi. Oooh, I'm sorry for not updating in forever. I did intend for this chapter to be longer, but thought I may as well just post it and then post the next part asap. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! Yeah, Danny's a jealous prick. LoL. Uhm, can't remember what else I was gunna say. . . Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! 


	14. At the Ministry

A few hours later, Lily and James were driven to the Ministry of Magic. As both of them were tired, after having a few hours sleep and then being woken up again, the drive was pretty much in silence.  
  
And this silence allowed Lily to think.  
  
How could she even be thinking of breaking up with Danny?  
  
They'd been together forever. . . They were like one unit. . . Sure he got jealous, but it was only because he loved her.  
  
And, what? She was going to throw that away so she could go out with James for a fortnight, then he'd find somebody else he fancied and all would be over?  
  
No. No, that wasn't going to happen. It wasn't fair.  
  
She stared out of the window, not paying attention to the scenery that flew by.  
  
Maybe that was what was wrong. She and Danny had been together for so long. . . It was natural that her head had been turned. . . right?  
  
Whatever. She'd just have to spend less time with James. Or insist that she only wanted to be friends with him, because. . . She did like him. Even if it was only as a friend.  
  
"Lily?" James interrupted her thoughts, and she glanced towards him to find that the car had stopped and that he was stood with the door open, his hand outstretched to help her out. "We're here," he explained. They went through the usual requirements to get into the building - got badges in the telephone booth, got their wands checked. - and then made their way to the room they had been called to.  
  
They found Dumbledore there, who was rocking backwards and forwards on a chair and staring at the ceiling, whilst a tall man with a long black moustache looked at him disapprovingly over the top of the file he was reading.  
  
Then he snapped the file shut when he realised Lily and James had entered the room.  
  
"James Potter? Lily Evans?" he asked, whilst Dumbledore smiled warmly at them. "Come in, sit down. . . Shut the door, boy, yes. . . No, I'll lock it. . ."  
  
Lily and James both sat down on uncomfortable wooden seats, not saying anything.  
  
"Right," the dark haired man said quietly, sitting behind a cluttered desk. "As you have been told on your previous visit, Dumbledore here wishes for you two to join the Order of the Pheonix. You know all about that, right?"  
  
"Yeah," James replied, whilst Lily nodded her head.  
  
"Right. Well, as we're trying to keep it a secret, so hardly anybody knows. Not even here at the Ministry. But anyway. The reason that you are both here is so we can run several tests on the pair of you, just to make sure you can be trusted, and that you aren't working for the Dark side."  
  
Dumbledore rolled his eyes. "All precautionary things," he explained. "No matter how much I insist you can be trusted, they won't listen to me."  
  
A few minutes later, Lily and James were led away. For the rest of the day, they were fed truth serums, had several spells and charms tested on them, and had strange machinery scan their brains and such things.  
  
By the time they were allowed to leave, both were exhausted.  
  
"God, that was awful. . ." Lily groaned, as she climbed back into the Ministry car, next to James.  
  
He shrugged, but nodded. "Hmm. Well, it wasn't THAT bad."  
  
"Oh, stop trying to keep up your macho image," she smiled, rubbing her eyes. "You're knackered and you know you are."  
  
James hesitated, then grinned. "Yeah. I am pretty knackered, actually. It was the spells, I think."  
  
"Yep. And to think, we have to do all this again tomorrow."  
  
"Fun."  
  
"I know."  
  
James yawned, running a hand through his hair. Then he smiled pleasantly at Lily. "So anyway. You never said last night, what's happening with your parents? Divorce still going ahead?"  
  
Lily sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Dad moved out a few days ago, actually."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yep. It'll be so weird going home at the end of the year."  
  
James nodded. "But you'll get used to it," he reasoned.  
  
"I s'pose. . ."  
  
James suddenly groaned and put a hand to his stomach. When Lily looked at him questioningly, he sighed. "I'm starving," he explained. "Dinner will still be going on at the hotel, right?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Great. Come eat with me, yeah? I don't wanna look like a little loner, sat at one of those tables on my own. . ."  
  
Lily laughed. "You're pathetic."  
  
"Gee, I love you too."  
  
At that moment, the car pulled up outside the hotel and, after thanking the driver, Lily and James climbed out.  
  
~*~  
  
Danny strolled leisurely out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
He frowned when he saw Mattie waiting for him, who was sat on his bed and his elbows on his knees, glaring at him.  
  
"What?" Danny asked, raising his eyebrows. "Why're you looking at me like that?"  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. Don't tell me you don't remember what you did last night."  
  
Danny blinked, not realising anybody else would have known about the girl. "Uhm. . . Are you talking about me going to Hogsmeade and getting drunk?"  
  
"No," Mattie replied curtly, standing up. "I'm talking about whatever blonde bimbo you hooked up with and brought back here. How could you DO that?"  
  
"She wasn't blonde, actually," he shrugged. Mattie threw him a look of disgust. "Lily's my friend, I hope you know."  
  
"And I'm your best mate."  
  
He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "And you go on and on about not being able to trust her. . ."  
  
"I was drunk!" Danny exclaimed defensively.  
  
"Doesn't matter. You were planning on sleeping with some random girl anyway, you said so before you left the Common Room last night," Mattie muttered.  
  
Danny frowned. "Oh. . ."  
  
"You're seriously sad, mate."  
  
"Okay, okay," Danny snapped, pulling some clothes out of his trunk. "You've made your point. And I don't feel too pleased about it myself, okay? So give me a break. And. . . You're not going to tell Lily, are you?"  
  
Matt snorted. "I think you're pushing your luck-"  
  
"No, I'm really sorry about it!" Danny insisted. "Aw, don't tell her. Come on, you've got to help me out. I'd do the same for you, and you know it."  
  
Matt ran a hand through his hair. "And what about this girl, eh?"  
  
"What? Oh, her? Don't worry. . . She won't say anything."  
  
~*~ Hey hey hey. Thanks for all the replies, people. Hehe. Passed 100. Made me very happy, that did. In other news. . . My computer is totally messed! Ugh. I actually had this ready Sunday night but. . . Well, yeah. Anyway. Here it is. I'll try and update again soon! 


	15. Sick of it all

"James; get off," Lily tried to sound serious, but couldn't help laughing.  
  
"Can I just walk in like this so I can see his face?" he pleaded.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please? It'll be classic. . . You KNOW you want to see what he does."  
  
"No."  
  
"You're no fun, Lily," he grinned, but didn't remove his arms from her waist and his chin from her shoulder.  
  
He was walking behind her as they made their way through the Hogwarts halls, back to the Common Room, and was quite happy that Lily was letting him be so close to her.  
  
After the weekend at the Ministry - which had passed with nothing else significant happening besides James constantly asking is she was going to dump Danny and her refusing to give an answer - Lily had become a lot more relaxed with James.  
  
They were friends. Friends who flirted.  
  
But he wasn't entirely pleased with that.  
  
"James, get off," Lily smiled, as they arrived outside the Portrait Hole of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
James sighed, but removed his arms from around her and took a few steps back. "Better?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Much," she replied, before giving the password to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Great!" he said, flinging an arm around her shoulders as the painting swung open.  
  
"James. . ." she half laughed, half groaned as she caught sight of Danny and her friends. Courtney grinned and stood up to greet her, but Danny - who was glaring at James and the fact that he was so close to Lily - strode over to Lily and grabbed her out of Potter's grip, before hugging her tightly, possessively, towards his chest.  
  
"Did you have a good time?" he asked her, somewhat coldly, as he was still glaring at James, who was rolling his eyes.  
  
Lily shrugged, squirming out of his arms. "It was okay," she replied. "I mean, the Ministry was-"  
  
"Yeah?" he interrupted. "How was your room?"  
  
She looked at him suspiciously, not knowing what he was getting at. "Um. . . nice."  
  
"Nice? Oh, that's good," he said sarcastically, as he led her back to their friends. James threw a last grin to Lily and went to find the Marauders.  
  
Courtney and Matt were glaring at Danny with so much hate that Lily felt extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Why did you tell me you had a single room?" Danny demanded.  
  
Matt jumped up, running a hand through his hair with frustration, as Lily looked confused. "You know what," he announced. "I can't sit here while HE accuses HER. . . I can't. I really can't. I'll see you later." He marched towards the Portrait Hole, and Danny sneered at him.  
  
"Well thanks for the support, mate!" he yelled bitterly, only to receive a hand gesture from Matt in return.  
  
"What the hell has happened here?" Lily asked, but Courtney just shook her head, rolling her eyes.  
  
Courtney didn't know that Danny had actually slept with somebody else, but she was completely sick with the way he was acting. As anyone would have been. Lily was feeling sick of it herself. Smothered. She was sick of him. She wanted out.  
  
She wanted James.  
  
"Don't ask, Lils. Come on, let's go to the dorm and you can-" she started, but Danny cut her off by shaking his head and gently pulling Lily to her feet.  
  
"No," he said firmly. "Me and Lily need to talk. Let's go to my dorm, yeah?"  
  
"Erm. . . Well. . ." Lily didn't get a chance to reply, as he was already dragging her behind him, up the boys staircase.  
  
As they finally reached his dorm and he slammed the door shut, Lily yanked her arm out of his grip and rounded on him.  
  
"What is WRONG with you?" she yelled. "You know what? I don't wanna know! I'm sick of you, Danny! I don't know what I've done wrong now, but-!"  
  
Seeing that she wasn't going to put up with him accusing her of sleeping in the same room as Potter, Danny crumpled.  
  
Lily sighed.  
  
"Danny. . ." she said softly, as she sat on the edge of his bed. "I can't-"  
  
"I'm sorry," he insisted, putting his hands on her shoulders and falling to his knees at her feet. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"You're sorry too often. I don't care anymore. I don't want to-"  
  
"I didn't mean to go off at you like that. It's just. . . You walking in with him, and everything. . ." he murmured, staring hard into her eyes.  
  
Lily ducked her head, not focusing her gaze on him. "He's my friend," she said firmly. "Okay? You're gunna have to get used to that."  
  
"He's your friend?" Danny repeated. "Potter?"  
  
"James. YES."  
  
"You swear that's it? Friends?"  
  
"DANNY!"  
  
"I'm sorry! No, I really mean it! Okay? I just see how much he wants you, Lils. . . But you're mine," he said possessively, hugging her once more. Lily frowned, but didn't say anything. "I love you. No matter what happens, I love you. Remember that," he said.  
  
"You sound like you're about to go and kill yourself," Lily mused.  
  
Danny pulled away and stared at her, cupping her face in his hands. "Whatever happens - whatever you hear or anyone says - I love you. Always have and always will do. Remember that, yeah?" He kissed her roughly, before staring into her face again.  
  
Lily backed away slightly, a little disturbed. "What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he answered. "I just. . . Want you to know."  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you hear about Melanie McTralley?" a seventh year girl gossiped to her friend, curling herself up on a couch in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
James didn't even acknowledge them. He was busy writing a letter to his parents.  
  
"No," her friend replied, boredly. "What about her?"  
  
"I heard she's in the hospital wing."  
  
"Hmm?" Her friend was clearly more interested in her finger nails, which she was attempting to give a french manicure. "Nothing life threatening, I hope."  
  
"No. Apparently, she lost her mind."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I know. It's weird, because she's always been really happy and full of herself. Well, I think she was bigheaded, anyway. . . But the point is, all yesterday she didn't have a clue who or where she was. She was completely out of it."  
  
"You mean like a-?" the other girl started, but was cut off.  
  
"A memory charm? That's what everyone thinks. So they're trying to break through it, y'know? They'll probably have her fixed in a day or two, but. . . Hmm. Strange."  
  
"Wouldn't it be great if someone made her lose her memory because of some huge scandal they didn't want anyone to know about?" The other giggled.  
  
"Oh, please. A spell will have gone wrong and nobody will have wanted to 'fess up, and you know it."  
  
"Yeah. . . Probably."  
  
~*~  
  
Hey. I don't like this chapter . . . It didn't go according to plan. And I intended it to be much longer, but. . . Yeah. I'm SO behind on coursework. Already. I'm so screwed. But thanks for all your reviews! Sorry this isn't longer. . . And taking so long to update. . . But I'm trying! LoL. I really am. 


	16. Fireworks?

In her room that night, Lily sighed to herself.  
  
She felt. . . Trapped. Yeah. That was exactly the word to describe how she felt.  
  
She felt like she was going in circles. Everything would be fine. . . Then Danny would get jealous over nothing, and accuse her of things she had never done. He'd go crazy at her. . . Yelling at her, and expecting her to put up with it.  
  
And then when she did stick up for herself, he'd just plead for forgiveness. He'd go all loving and insist he needed her. . .  
  
And she took it. For some reason, whenever he said sorry, she just accepted it.  
  
Even though she didn't want to accept it. She didn't want to put up with him anymore.  
  
Why?  
  
Because of James Potter.  
  
This confused her, too. . . Why him?  
  
She'd been with Daniel for years. She'd loved him. And yet, James made her see his faults.  
  
No. James seemed to cause his faults. . . It was only when she became friendly with James, that Danny became jealous.  
  
Why did she even LIKE James? Face it, he had quite a reputation for being a womaniser. . .  
  
So what was she to do? End it with Danny and get together with James, hoping that she wouldn't just be one of his week long relationships?  
  
Or cut every tie with James completely, and try and work things out with Danny?  
  
It made her wonder. . .  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Lily got up early. She had classes and - even though she had spent an exhausting weekend being tested by the Ministry - she woke up before anyone else in her dorm.  
  
She got ready quickly and quietly, before leaving the room and heading down to the Great Hall.  
  
The Gryffindor Common room was empty, except for two girls in her Transfiguration class who were hurriedly writing up an essay that was due that day. They threw her sheepish grins as she walked past them and smiled.  
  
The Great Hall was the same. Very few people sat at the House tables, so Lily just fell into her regular seat, glad for the quietness, for once.  
  
She sat on her own for a good half an hour, just picking at her food, and looking at her timetable.  
  
She only looked up when she heard someone sit in the seat opposite her.  
  
"Hi," she greeted Matt, a little surprised to see him up so early.  
  
"Morning. . ." he mumbled.  
  
Lily frowned, noticing that Matt was looking a little uncomfortable. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Wrong? No. . ."  
  
"Does this have to do with you storming out of the Common Room last night?" she asked. "What's happened with you and Danny, anyway? Why were you in a mood? I never found out. . ."  
  
Matt sighed, and spent a long while staring at his plate, looking thoughtful. When he finally raised his eyes to hers, he hesitated for a moment. "Erm. . . I have to tell you something," he said slowly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's. . . You. . . I don't. . ." he stuttered, then his shoulders slumped. "Forget it."  
  
"No, tell me," Lily insisted, concerned. She leaned forward towards him. "If it's making you feel this bad, you should tell someone."  
  
"But it SHOULDN'T be making me feel bad," he shook his head with frustration. "It's not my problem."  
  
Lily tilted her head slightly, narrowing her eyes at him with thought. "Is it. . . Danny's problem?" she asked eventually.  
  
Matt's eyes widened. "You know, don't you?"  
  
"Know what? I only asked because last night - Damn it Matt, what's the big secret?" she demanded.  
  
"What big secret?" Kimberley asked happily, as she bounced into her seat. She shook her dark hair out of her face, smiling at her two friends. "Ooh Matt, pass us a piece of toast, yeah?"  
  
Matt sighed and passed Kimberley the tray of toast, before pushing his chair backwards with a loud scraping noise, and standing up. "I'm. . . er, I'm just going to talk to Danny," he said, before leaving the hall.  
  
Lily frowned at him, watching as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and bowed his head as he walked through the doors.  
  
"Kim?" she asked, still not taking her eyes off Matt's back.  
  
"Hmm?" she murmured, through a mouthful of toast.  
  
"Did anything happen, while I was away?"  
  
Kimberley swallowed, and looked at Lily quizzically. "Like what?" she questioned.  
  
"Anything. . ."  
  
"Erm. . . Ooh, Danny got drunk."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, he flooed to that hotel you were staying at. He tried to find out what room you were in, but they said they didn't have your name down. So he asked for Potter's, and he came to the conclusion that you were sharing a hotel room. Then. . . Yeah, he went to Hogsmeade and got drunk," Kimberley shrugged, shaking her head slightly.  
  
Lily stared at her, open mouthed. "Seriously?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Well I'm not gunna make it up, am I? Pass the orange juice, please? Ta. . ."  
  
"So he FLOOED to the hotel?" Lily demanded. She shook her head, disgusted. "I don't believe him."  
  
"Yeah, not many of us could." The Kimberley smiled teasingly. "So go on Lily, do tell. Why WERE you sharing a room with Mister James Potter?"  
  
Lily just rolled her eyes, not in the mood. "Don't start, Kim. I wasn't sharing a room with him. The hotel made a mistake, and had me down under a different name. That's why there was no room listed for Lily Evans."  
  
Kimberley nodded slowly. "Oh. . . That explains it, then."  
  
~*~  
  
That morning, Lily had no classes with Danny OR James. She was glad of this, as it meant she could actually concentrate on her work for once. Plus, it was very rare that she was in a class without one or the two.  
  
However, during dinner, she couldn't help but notice that lot of people were throwing looks her way.  
  
At first she thought she was being paranoid, but as the hour wore on, she definitely noticed more people were staring.  
  
And whispering. And either giggling - In the Slytherins' case - or giving her sympathetic looks.  
  
She couldn't stand it.  
  
"Courtney," she said calmly to her friend, as they sat finishing their food. "Why on earth is everybody looking at me as if I've sprouted wings?"  
  
"'Cause everybody loves you Lils, and you're the centre of attention," Courtney replied smoothly, not looking up from the letter she was writing to her parents.  
  
"You're going to get grease all over that letter. . ." Lily murmured. Then she pouted. "Court, I'm being serious! What's happened? Why's everyone acting weird?"  
  
Courtney finally looked up, glancing round at the people who Lily said were looking at her. "Hmm. You're right. . ." she nodded, taking in the fact that people were giving Lily a lot of extra attention, but not actually talking to her. "Well, I heard that Danny got called to Dumbledore's office, but I doubt it's about that."  
  
Lily waved a hand dismissively. "He'll just be in trouble for answering back to teachers, he's in there once every fortnight."  
  
Courtney nodded. "That's what I thought." She quickly pocketed her letter, then stood up. "Come on then, let's go find out what's happened," she said, leading Lily in the direction of the nearest familiar face who seemed to have an idea of what was so interesting.  
  
~*~  
  
Daniel Noonan felt sick.  
  
He was sat in the Common Room at the moment, with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.  
  
The teacher's had broke through that stupid girl's - that stupid one night stand's - memory charm. The charm he performed. They'd broke through it.  
  
She'd told them everything. Sure, Melanie was in trouble. . . She'd broke school rules for sleeping with him in the first place.  
  
But HE - he was screwed. He was in so much trouble it was sickening and - worst of all - one of Melanie's stupid friends had been there when he'd been called to the Headmaster's office.  
  
One of Melanie's stupid, big mouthed friends. Plus Melanie herself.  
  
It would be all over the school.  
  
Thankfully, those who were in the Common Room seemed to know yet, so he didn't have to surrender and take refuge in his dorm just yet. He could just sit there and. . . think.  
  
However, he didn't even want to think what was going on in the school. What they were saying. What they were spreading.  
  
He glanced up as he heard the Portrait Hole open, then glowered when he saw Sirius Black step through. Grinning, Black made his way towards him, then patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"God, your life amuses me," he laughed.  
  
Danny glared at him. "And what is THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
"I mean, first you have a huge go at Lily whenever she even glances at James. . . And then YOU'RE the one who goes and sleeps with someone else," he said, clearly amused.  
  
Danny set his jaw. "Piss off, Black."  
  
"Nope," Sirius said, taking a seat near to him. "I'm waiting for the fireworks."  
  
"And what the hell do you mean by-?" he started.  
  
"YOU SLEPT WITH MELANIE WHAT'S HER NAME WHILE I WAS GONE FOR TWO DAYS?!" Lily exclaimed at the top of her lungs, as she, Courtney and Kimberley came marching through the Portrait Hole.  
  
Everyone in the Common Room fell silent.  
  
Lily's eyes were ablaze, and she was actually shaking with anger. Courtney and Kimberley looked equally disgusted.  
  
". . . Those fireworks," Sirius said unnecessarily.  
  
~*~  
  
Hey! LoL. . . Thanks for all your reviews! I'm sorry I left it there. I would write more, but it's bloody freezing here. It's half twelve at night, and I'm cold. I just wanna crawl into bed. So. . . Hey, I'll try and write more tomorrow. Doubt it, though. But I shall try! Until then. . . please review! 


	17. Oh, fireworks indeed

Danny stared at Lily in complete horror.  
  
Oh God. . . She knew.  
  
Sirius hid a smile, making himself more comfortable in his seat.  
  
James, Remus and Peter chose that moment to burst in through the Portrait Hole, laughing at something or another. However, they soon shut up, wondering what the silence in the Common Room was about.  
  
Sirius held up a hand and beckoned for them to join him.  
  
"I. . . um. . ." Danny mumbled unintelligently.  
  
"So this is what all that stuff what about last night? All that 'Don't listen to whatever you hear, just remember I love you'?" she demanded. "You seriously think I'm just going to let this blow over?"  
  
"What's happened?" Remus whispered to Sirius, not taking his eyes of Lily.  
  
"You haven't heard?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No. . . We were just finishing up that potion to make Snape's. . . " Peter trailed off, and shook his head impatiently. "Look, nevermind, what's happening here?"  
  
"Lily's just found out that Noonan's been shagging someone else," Sirius explained quietly.  
  
James's eyes widened, and he spluttered. "W-What? HIM? With. . . With someone else? Behind Lily's-?! . . . I'll kill him."  
  
"No you won't," Sirius said impatiently. "If anything, this is good for you, mate. Looks like you in with a chance. Now the lot of you shut up, so I can hear what they're saying."  
  
"Erm. . . Lils? Why don't we discuss this somewhere more private?" Danny said, glancing worriedly at all the people who were staring at them.  
  
Others had come up from the Great Hall, and were gathering around them, hurriedly catching up on what they'd missed from others.  
  
"More private?" Lily repeated. "What, and have you put on your innocent act, and swear to me that you need me?"  
  
"I do need you!" he insisted. "I. . . I love you, Lily."  
  
"Shut up!" she growled. "Don't you DARE say that to me, after what you did. You disgust me. You are such a hypocrite, too-!"  
  
"I know-"  
  
"After you went on and on! You were so paranoid!" she interrupted him. " 'Don't be friends with James! Don't talk to James! Don't go anywhere with James! I don't want you getting involved with James!' " she mimicked. "And you accused me! YOU accused ME-!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I am so, SO sorry. . . Please, Lily. We really have to talk. Not here. Somewhere else. Me and you, we really have to talk!"  
  
"You bloody accused me of anything you could think of, and YOU were the one sleeping around!"  
  
He frowned "I was not! It was one time, and it was a mistake! A mistake! Surely you even make those, Lily!"  
  
She glared at him. "A mistake?" she snapped. "Pretty big mistake, wasn't it?" She shook her head, sneering at him. "Y'know what? I don't care. Move. Get out of my way."  
  
"No!" he exclaimed, snatching her wrist as she tried to storm up the stairs to her dorm.  
  
"Don't TOUCH me!" she yelled, grabbing her arm out of his grasp.  
  
"Look Lily, you do not know how sorry I am! I was just. . . just. . . I was out of my mind! You were with him, and I thought that was it. I thought I'd lost you. It was insane, and. . . I - I want to talk about this!"  
  
"What's there to talk about?" she demanded. "You got jealous, you got drunk, you got laid. It was your revenge."  
  
Danny swallowed, trying to ignore the still gathering crowd in the Common Room, who were staring at them, open mouthed.  
  
"I. . . I. . ." he said quickly, then ducked as Lily threw a heavy book at his head. "Lily!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I can't BELIEVE you!" She hurled yet another book, and he raised his arms to protect himself.  
  
James glanced at Sirius. "Should I do something?" he whispered.  
  
Sirius snorted. "Yeah. Make sure you never cheat on Lily."  
  
"I am SO sorry," Danny insisted. "I swear, I hate myself."  
  
"I hate you more!" she yelled viciously.  
  
He shook his head. "Please don't that. Please. She meant nothing-"  
  
"Don't even SAY that line," Lily growled.  
  
Danny looked at her frantically, trying to figure out what he could say. Finally, he just got annoyed. "You know, this wouldn't have even happened if you hadn't gotten involved with that prick, Potter," he snapped.  
  
All eyes in the Common Room turned to James, who gave a guilty smile, and waved weakly.  
  
"Don't you dare make out this is my fault," Lily said. "And do NOT bring James into this."  
  
"No, we will bring him into this. Had you not become friends with him, nothing would have happened," Danny replied.  
  
"I thought you were begging for my forgiveness?" Lily snapped.  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Okay. So say I had slept with James, would you forgive me?"  
  
Danny hesitated, frowning slightly. "Erm. . ." he said slowly. He looked at Lily, and paused. He opened his mouth, knowing that the answer was going to kill him. "Ye-"  
  
And suddenly Lily cut him off, by shaking her head, and letting the next book she had been preparing to throw at him fall onto the floor.  
  
Danny, thinking he had finally gotten somewhere, looked at her hopefully.  
  
"Actually. . ." she said, suddenly sounding a lot calmer. "I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be going crazy at you like this. . ."  
  
"What?" Kim exclaimed, from her spot where she was stood with Courtney. "Of course you should be doing this! He cheated on you!"  
  
The Common Room murmured their agreement, which resulted in Danny glaring at the lot of them.  
  
"No," Lily said heavily. "Because. . . You know what Danny, you weren't being completely paranoid when you. . . I do like James. A lot."  
  
She rolled her eyes as he set his jaw, and the familiar look of jealously and loathing came into his eyes.  
  
James couldn't fight back the triumphant grin that was tugging at his mouth.  
  
She fell into a chair, looking thoughtful.  
  
"What?" Danny said coldly. "You mean you just gave me all this-? You mean you threw this little tantrum, when really you're as bad as me?"  
  
"I am NOT as bad as you," Lily hissed. "Because I tried to fight what I felt for him, because of YOU. Because I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
That shut Danny up.  
  
"And sure, I kissed him, but you would not believe how guilty I felt afterwards. And I shouldn't have! What was the point when you-?"  
  
"You WHAT?" Danny snapped, before turning in the direction of the Marauders and lunging at James.  
  
"Oh for God's sake. . ." Lily groaned, as Danny grabbed James by the front of his robes and pinned him to the floor.  
  
"Oi!" James exclaimed, indignantly, then the air was knocked out of him as Danny punched him in the stomach.  
  
The people watching crowded around them, preparing to see a fight.  
  
"Bastard," James managed to gasp, as Danny punched him in the face.  
  
"Me?" Danny cried, grabbing the collar of James' robes and hoisting his head up, dangerously close to his face. "You're the one whose been fooling around with my girlfriend!" he yelled, shoving James away, so that his head hit the ground with a great force.  
  
"Get off him!" Lily said, making to grab Danny off James, but Matt grabbed her around the waist.  
  
"Don't," he instructed. "Don't get involved with Daniel when he's like that."  
  
"Fooling around?" James snapped, somehow managing to push Danny off him, then flip him over so that James was the one pinning Danny to the floor. "YOU were the one who-"  
  
"Get off me," Danny demanded, then made to grab his wand, which was laying a few metres away.  
  
James responded by punching him as many times as he could - wherever he could - before Sirius grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him backwards.  
  
"Padfoot, move!" James yelled, trying as hard as he could to free himself from Sirius' grasp.  
  
"No," Sirius said curtly. "'Cause if I don't, he'll end up dead. And if he ends up dead, you'll end up expelled. SO. . . 'fraid not, mate."  
  
Danny scrambled to his feet, hastily wiping blood away from his nose. "Kill me? I doubt THAT," he smirked.  
  
Lily shook her head, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him as far away from James as she could manage. "That is enough," she snapped. "Why can't you grow up?"  
  
"Me? You're still blaming me? After you're as much to blame as me?"  
  
"She did nothing wrong," James snarled.  
  
"Shut it, Potter."  
  
Lily sighed heavily. "I don't care, anymore. Fine, I'll take just as much blame as you. Does that make you happy?"  
  
Danny's eyes softened. "No. . ." he murmured. "I don't want-"  
  
"You should go to the nurse, or something," Lily said dully. "You too, James."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," Danny said defiantly.  
  
"Just GO."  
  
"No! We still need to talk! Properly-"  
  
"There's nothing to talk about," Lily mumbled. "Just forget about it, Danny. Go back to your little girlfriend. I'm sure she'll welcome you with open arms."  
  
A girl in the crowd - one of Melanie's friends - snorted. "Doubt it," she snapped. "He used a memory charm on her, 'cause he was too pathetic to let anyone find out, the sicko!"  
  
Danny ignored her. "Lil, you can't say we're finished," he said slowly. "We've been together for. . . AGES. Forever. You can't throw that away-"  
  
"I just did," she cut him off, pushing past him and marching up to her dorm.  
  
~*~  
  
Hel-lo! LoL. Thanks for all the reviews! Hmm. .. You seem to like the fact Lily found out, then. Anyone, I can't say much, 'cause I'm supposed to be writing an English essay. Due for tomorrow. Not started it yet. Sigh. So now I get to go get lost in Romeo and Juliet. . . Remember to review, please! 


	18. Discussions with friends

"Why?" Danny yelled in frustration, up in his room. His dorm mates were sprawled on their beds, watching him curiously as he raged around the room.  
  
"Why the hell did she do that?" he demanded.  
  
"Uhh. . . 'Cause you slept with that other girl?" one boy suggested, helpfully.  
  
Danny narrowed his eyes. "Do I look amused?" he asked dangerously. He shook his head darkly, then threw himself backwards onto his bed. "Why did she blow up at me like that in front of EVERYONE? Huh? Wouldn't it have been better if she'd just spoke to ME?"  
  
"I think she was trying to embarrass you," Matt said.  
  
"Well, she succeeded."  
  
"You've got to admit you deserved it."  
  
"Will you stop taking her side?" Danny snapped. "She's the one who's been with Potter!"  
  
"Noonan, she snogged him. Get over it," another dorm mate said boredly.  
  
Danny ignored him, but sat up to face his friends. "What do I do now?" he asked quickly. "How do I. . . What do I do to win her back?"  
  
"Nothing," Matt replied forcefully. "You do nothing. It's over, mate. You're out of the picture. Just. . . Leave her alone."  
  
~*~  
  
At the same time, Lily was sat in her bed, looking at a letter from her mother, but not really reading it.  
  
She was too busy thinking about the events of that day.  
  
James had tried to talk to her after the little scene in the Common Room, but she had brushed him off. She didn't want to speak to him. . . Not yet, anyway.  
  
She glanced up from the forgotten piece of parchment in her hands when she heard someone opening the curtains around her bed.  
  
She smiled slightly when Courtney crawled over the duvet, and lay next to her.  
  
"How you doing?" she asked quietly, not wanting to wake any of the other girls. It was at least the early hours of the morning.  
  
"I'm fine. No, seriously," Lily insisted, when Courtney gave her a look. "Sure, Danny's a jerk, but. . . I didn't love him, you know. Yeah, I thought I did. . . Hell, maybe I did for a short while. But for the past few weeks. . . I've really not. I cared about him, yeah, but. . . I'm really not that hurt."  
  
"Because of James," Courtney said. It was a statement, not a question.  
  
Lily shrugged. "Maybe. I do like him, Court."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
"I dunno WHY though. I mean. . . ugh, I dunno. But James is great."  
  
Courtney grinned. "Then go for it," she urged. "You know James is MORE than willing to go out with you. . ."  
  
Lily shrugged once again, this time looking uncomfortable. "I don't know," she mumbled.  
  
"About what?" Courtney frowned.  
  
"About him," she replied. "I. . . I was thinking, before I found out about Danny and that girl, whoever she is. . . And I was thinking of breaking up with Danny, so I could be with James. And then I thought that that wasn't fair."  
  
"Lily, what Daniel did to you wasn't EXACTLY fair, so-"  
  
"No, I never said it was. But I thought. . . You know James' reputation. With girls. He has a new girlfriend practically every fortnight. He's a. . . He's a. . ." she stumbled, unable to come up with a suitable word.  
  
"Man whore," Courtney offered. Lily laughed quietly, and nodded her head.  
  
"Exactly, yeah. . . I'd be taking a risk, going out with him."  
  
Courtney pondered about that, and leant back against the headboard, looking thoughtful. "Yeah, but. . . Lils. You take a risk with every new person you go out with. You never know what they're like for you sure. And if you really like him. . . Well, don't you think he's worth that risk?"  
  
Lily was quiet for a moment, then shrugged, pulling her duvet more closely to her. "I don't know," she mumbled. "This is too much, right now. I only broke up with Danny a few hours ago, I'm not rushing into anything. . ."  
  
Courtney nodded with understanding.  
  
"'Night," Lily said quietly, as her friend made her way back to her own bed.  
  
"'Night Lil."  
  
~*~  
  
I know that's like. . . The shortest chapter in the history of the world, but. . . I felt bad for not updating in so long. Sorry! Next chapter will be longer, I just wanted to get something out. Homework is just mental right now. . . I've got projects all over the place. Once again, sorry for the pathetic excuse for a chap. But thankyou thankyou THANKYOU everyone who reviewed!!! 


	19. Tainting Sirius's main pulling partner

The next day Lily had to put up with the whispers, and the looks, and the giggles that came with being part of a new rumour.  
  
She hated it.  
  
"Our school needs to get lives of their own," she growled, as she felt people's eyes upon her at breakfast.  
  
Her friends nodded their agreement.  
  
She also noticed Danny giving her longing, sorrowful looks.  
  
She ignored him. The prick. . . If he thought she was getting back with him, then he was very much mistaken.  
  
He had a black eye coming up as a result of his fight with James the day before. A right shiner it was, and all.  
  
"You ready for class?" Lily asked, gathering her things as her friends hurriedly finished their breakfasts.  
  
"Yeah," Kim mumbled, holding a piece of toast in her hand as she stood up. "What've we got first?"  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
"Ugh. That's just wonderful," Courtney said sarcastically. She glanced up at the enchanted ceiling, then out of the window. It wasn't actually raining, but the sky was a thunderous grey, and there was no doubt that it was freezing outside.  
  
"Come on," Kim murmured, standing up. "Let's just go, then."  
  
They made their way out of the castle, discussing various things on the way to class.  
  
". . . So then apparently my sister just started throwing a right tantrum, because she's such a brat, and the girl in the shop just turned around and- " Kim was babbling, and no one was really listening to her story.  
  
"Girls, girls!" the Care of Magical Creatures teacher interrupted them. "Hush, please. And get a move on, you can give me a hand with these. . ." he murmured.  
  
"What are they?" Courtney wrinkled her nose as he led them towards a large circular tub, in which dozens of thin, pale grey serpents were slithering around.  
  
"Ashwinders, of course," the teacher replied.  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows slightly. "And. . . what do we do with them?"  
  
"Nothing much. We're just going to see if you can learn anything about them. We'll let them crawl into the forest, and at the end of the lesson you can go collect their eggs."  
  
"In the forest?!" Kim exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. They're bright red the eggs, so won't be hard to find. . . The Potions Professor wanted me to get hold of some of them, since they can be used in Love Potions. He wanted to let you have a bit of fun, next lesson."  
  
Courtney smiled. "Don't think your love life needs a potion, Lil," she smiled, as the Professor walked away.  
  
"Tell me about it," Lily muttered, rubbing her hands together to keep from the cold.  
  
~*~  
  
A few minutes later, Lily watched blankly as her stupid Ashwinder crawled into the forest, along with everyone elses.  
  
It was a boring lesson, really. And she was freezing cold.  
  
"You alright?" Sirius Black asked, tossing an arm around her shoulders casually.  
  
Lily gave him a cold look. "I'm not in the mood for your teasings, Black."  
  
"Hey!" he said indignantly. "I never said anything! I only asked if you were okay. . . After last night and everything."  
  
"I'm fine," she said firmly.  
  
He nodded, giving her a calculating look. "Yeah. I think you are, y'know." Then he shrugged, and looked in the direction of the Ashwinders, which were now almost out of view. He still had his arm around her shoulders. "James is totally smitten with you, you know," he said finally.  
  
"Sure he is."  
  
"No, seriously. You're all he talks about. I can't get any bloody sleep because of him," Sirius sighed.  
  
"'D'you think Lily will go out with me?' 'Isn't Lily's hair GORGEOUS?' 'Have you seen her eyes? Aren't her eyes gorgeous?' 'Isn't Lily gorgeous, full stop?' 'What can I do to make her like me?' 'Do you think she likes me?' 'She likes me, right?' 'God, I miss her. . . I've only not seen her in an hour'," Sirius mimicked. He screwed up in face and shook his head. "It's disgusting. He's totally head over heels for you. You've TAINTED my main pulling partner."  
  
A smile tugged on Lily's mouth. "Yeah? Well, sorry about that."  
  
Sirius nodded slowly. "Aw, come on Lils. You can't say you don't see it. He likes you, he really does. I can't remember him going on and on about one girl for so long. . . It's scary, actually. Not normal."  
  
Lily snorted.  
  
"And now that you've finally seen sense and got rid of Noonan. . ." Sirius raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Black, if you're trying to set me up with your friend. . ."  
  
"I'm not! Well. . . Yeah, I guess I am. But he didn't tell me to, before you think that. I just wanted to make sure you knew how much he likes you. . ." he shrugged, before walking away from her.  
  
"Hey Danielle!" he yelled to some random girl who had caught his eye. "You look different. . . I dunno what it is. You're hair looks great, it really does. . . Did I tell you this dream I had last night? You were in it, it was so strange. . . good strange though, good strange. . ."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, but smiled. She'd have to talk to James later.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lily!"  
  
Lily stopped in her tracks on the way to the Common Room, and sighed.  
  
"Danny. . . Go away," she said dully.  
  
"Can't we just-?" he started.  
  
"No, we can't," she cut him off, marching away.  
  
She made her way to the Library, figuring she may as well get some homework done whilst she was avoiding Danny. . . Her ex. God, it was strange thinking of Danny as an ex-boyfriend. They'd been together that long. . .  
  
She walked quickly to the very back of the Library, to a table she knew was hidden by a large shelf stuffed with books on vampires.  
  
With a sigh, she tossed her bag across the table, quite glad she didn't really know anyone in the Library. She couldn't be arsed making polite conversation.  
  
But, that was soon dashed.  
  
"Remus?" she asked, glancing up from her Potions essay with raised eyebrows. "What are you doing here?"  
  
It seemed he had just appeared from the wall behind her.  
  
"Er. . . Er. . ." he stumbled. "Well, I can tell you that I definitely WASN'T seeing where a certain secret passage the Marauders just found led to."  
  
She smiled. "You lot are so weird."  
  
"Weird? Nah. . . Just curious. Y'know. . . Exploring the school, exploring the grounds. . ."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "That's how you spend your free time?" she asked, sounding amused.  
  
Remus shrugged, taking a chair and turning it around, so he was straddling it, to face her.  
  
"And you spend your time studying, huh?"  
  
"No. Well, not all my time, anyway. Now, I am, 'cause. . ."  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Moony, what are doing? I just said find out where it led to, I didn't say stop and have a three course meal, or whatever you're doing, you git-" James' voice was mumbling, then suddenly he was there too. He shut up as soon as he saw Lily.  
  
"Oh. Uh. . . hey, Lils," he said, smiling.  
  
Remus jumped up from his chair, trying - and failing - to hide a grin. "Well, I suppose I should just GO. You know. . . Do that thing. . . At that place. . . With that. . . person. . ." he said airily, obviously teasing them.  
  
James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Smooth, Remus," he said flatly.  
  
"I try." Remus grinned and quickly exited the Library, throwing the suspicious looking Librarian an innocent smile as he walked past her.  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"So. . ." James stretched and took the chair opposite her. "Everything's over with you and Noonan, eh?"  
  
She nodded, slowly.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Hmm?" Lily smirked. "What kind of reply is that?"  
  
"Any kind of reply you want it to be," he answered, with a grin.  
  
She raised one of her eyebrows at him.  
  
"So now you've not got any attachments. . ." James said cockily, leaning across the table to her. "You're finally going to go out with me, right?"  
  
Lily swallowed, staring at him for a long time.  
  
God, she loved his eyes.  
  
"I. . . I don't know," she murmured.  
  
James' happy face suddenly dropped into a confused frown. "What?" he asked sharply.  
  
"I don't know," Lily repeated.  
  
"But - but you SAID!" James exclaimed, looking hurt. "You said, in the Common Room that you liked me! A-and you said-!" He looked scandalised.  
  
"I know what I said," Lily sighed, looking away from him. She'd never really witnessed him lose his cool like that, before.  
  
"Then what are you talking about?" he breathed.  
  
"James, I don't know. I only broke up with him yesterday, for God's sake!"  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"And. . . James, it's YOU. And you're great and everything, but you're past history with girls isn't exactly one to be proud of-"  
  
James shook his head forcefully, grabbing her hands as he leaned across the table. "But that's exactly it! It's the PAST-!"  
  
"Will you two be quiet!" the Librarian came around the bookshelf, and glared at them. "Or I'll have to ask you to leave."  
  
"We'll be quiet, we'll be quiet," James said impatiently, waving his hand to tell them to go away.  
  
Then he turned back to the girl in front of him. "Lily. . ." he said gently, trying to calm down. "I understand that you're not in the most trusting of moods right now, what with Noonan-"  
  
"That's not it, James-"  
  
"But you've got to give me a chance," he insisted, gripping her wrists, and staring pleadingly into her eyes. He suddenly let her go and ran a hand through his hair with frustration. "For God's sake Lil, I don't know what it is, but. . . It's like you've got this power over me, I. . . I don't know, I can't stop thinking. . ." He sighed and shook his head. "Lily, please. You've got to trust me."  
  
Lily bit on her lower lip, looking at him thoughtfully.  
  
"But. . ." she murmured half heartedly, then trailed off. Before she even came up with something suitable to say, James had jumped up from his seat and grabbed her, forcefully pulling her lips to his. One arm was tight around her waist, holding her to him, and the other was immediately in her hair.  
  
Lily was rigid with surprise for a few moments, but after a few seconds relaxed into the kiss, much to James' delight.  
  
"You have no idea how much I wanted to do that," he breathed against her lips a few moments later, pressing his forehead against hers. "To do that and not have you worrying about your stupid boyfriend."  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"You're so beautiful. . ." he continued, brushing his hand across her cheek.  
  
"You're going soft," she murmured, kissing his lips gently. "Hardly meeting your bad boy image."  
  
"I don't care," he said quietly, glancing from her eyes to her lips, before capturing her in another passionate kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Hey!  
  
Well, that was longer than the last one. . . LoL. Thanks for your reviews!! I'd say more, but my hands are so cold I can't really move them. Plus I'm off to write a speech for English. . . views on animal testing, anyone? LoL.  
  
Please review! I'll try and get the next chappie out soon. 


	20. Content

And Lily, of course, soon agreed to go out with him.  
  
Much to the dismay of Danny, who found out within the next few hours.  
  
"I'll. . . I'll kick the shit out of him, I really will," Noonan stated, as he came to a halt in front of Matt, who was lazily flicking through a Charms textbook in the Common Room.  
  
"No you won't," Matt replied boredly, not even looking up.  
  
"Do you even know who I'm talking about?" Danny growled.  
  
"No. . ." he replied flatly, still failing to look up from the book.  
  
Danny narrowed his eyes. "Potter," he muttered, taking a seat opposite Matt.  
  
"Well THAT'S a surprise. What's he done this time? Looked at Lily for longer than two seconds? Lent her a quill? Gave her an answer to the Potions homewo-?"  
  
"They're going out with each other," he interrupted, darkly.  
  
Matt raised his eyebrows, finally looking up. "Really? Well, I guessed that would happen, but. . ."  
  
"We only broke up yesterday!" Danny exclaimed indignantly, drawing him the attention of some nearby second years.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily lay on her stomach on her bed, trying to do her Transfiguration essay that was due the next day. She had several textbooks lay out in front of her, and was at the moment staring at the wall in front of her and messing around with her quill, as she tried to figure what to write.  
  
Then she jumped as a weight fell to the left of her, joining her on the bed.  
  
James grinned happily at her.  
  
Lily tried to hide a smile. "God. I'm never gunna get away from you now, am I?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "How do you manage to get up to the girls dorms, by the way? I never asked."  
  
James shrugged, making himself more comfortable on the bed. "Simple stunning spell," he answered. "Me and Padfoot figured it out ages ago."  
  
"I should have guessed," she murmured. She turned back to her transfiguration books, trying again to focus on her work. "Which one's 'Padfoot' again?" she asked, distractedly.  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"Ah."  
  
There was a silence, as Lily became involved with her essay.  
  
James simply smiled, as he watched her contentedly.  
  
Finally, aware that his eyes were on her, Lily raised her eyebrows at him. "What?" she asked, sounding amused.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. . ."  
  
"I can't really talk now, James. I've gotta work. . ." she sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Can I WATCH you work?"  
  
Lily smirked. "If that fulfils any weird and twisted fantasies of yours, then sure. . ." she replied, sounding doubtful.  
  
James laughed, rolling over onto his back.  
  
Then he smiled up at her. "You're absolutely gorgeous, you know."  
  
"Uh huh. . ." she said vaguely, hurriedly jotting down some fact on her parchment.  
  
Again, he grinned, just staring at her.  
  
He was. . . HAPPY. Really, really happy. Which he found quite strange, actually.  
  
He'd never been so pleased to have someone as his girlfriend, before. And it wasn't as if he and Lily had even slept with each other, or anything, which was really the only thing he thought he could DO, to be happy with a girl. . .  
  
But he was happy. Just to be with her, to be around her.  
  
Content.  
  
~*~  
  
"So-o. . ." Courtney grinned, as she entered the dorm later that night.  
  
James had since left to find his own friends, and Lily had given up on her essay and was flicking through a magazine.  
  
"So. . . what?" Lily hid a smile, already knowing what her friend was going to start talking about.  
  
"I can not believe you're already going out with James."  
  
"You can't believe it in a good way, or a bad way?"  
  
"Oh, a good way. I like Potter. Well. . . I like him compared to Danny, now I've seen what an insufferable bastard he can be," Courtney replied.  
  
Lily sighed, sitting up and tucking her legs under her. "I feel weird about Danny," she said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Because we were just together so long, you know? It's strange. . . No matter how much I hate him now, I did love him," she admitted.  
  
Courtney nodded with understanding, flinging herself onto the bed beside Lily.  
  
"Do you love James?" she asked, with interest.  
  
Lily looked surprised at that question. "LOVE James?" she repeated. Courtney nodded, propping her chin up with her hands. Lily shook her head, though she looked thoughtful. "Nah. I've only been going out with him for a few hours, for Christ's sake."  
  
Courtney giggled. "No 'love at first sight' thing going on with you two, then?"  
  
"Nope," Lily laughed.  
  
"Okay," she grinned. "So are you going to tell me how else you feel towards Daniel?"  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows. "How do you mean?"  
  
"What do you think of him sleeping with that girl, whoever she was?" she asked, sympathetically.  
  
Lily immediately screwed up her face with disgust. "I will never in a million years forgive him for that," she muttered.  
  
"I know!" Courtney exclaimed. "I'm so glad you had a go at him in the Common Room, though. . . The look on his face! Ooooo. . . Well HE won't be dating anyone for awhile," she snickered.  
  
~*~  
  
Courtney was wrong. By the next morning Danny somehow ended up with some bimbo hanging off his arm, though it was obvious he was doing it to prove a point - whichever point that was - and not because he actually liked her.  
  
Sirius snorted when he caught sight of the pair.  
  
Setting down the piece of toast and jam he had been eating, he raised his eyebrows at James, who was sat opposite him at the breakfast table.  
  
"I think Noonan's trying to make you JEALOUS, or something to that effect," Sirius laughed, as Danny continued shooting glances in James's direction.  
  
James followed Sirius's gaze, and smirked. "Yeah," he said sarcastically. "I'm unbelievably jealous that he picked up the first girl he found on the way to Great Hall, and managed to get her to go out with him."  
  
"I dunno how he managed to get her to like him," Peter spoke up.  
  
"Yeah," Remus agreed. "Pretty much all of the female population hates him, right now. Lily's popular, you know. They're not happy he treated her like that."  
  
"Well you know Noonan," Peter grinned. "He'll have just used a memory charm on her. . ."  
  
Sirius laughed loudly. "Too right! And then he'll have told her that she was his girlfriend, or something. . ." he carried on laughing.  
  
James raised his eyebrows in amusement as he watched his best friend. "It wasn't that funny, Padfoot."  
  
"I know, I know," Sirius was still laughing. "I just can't believe that he was so STUPID. . ." He shook his head. "But anyway. I'm bored of talking about him. Tell us how it's going with Evans, since it took you long enough to get with her."  
  
"Bored of her yet?" Peter questioned.  
  
James frowned at him, and shook his head. "No," he spat. "Why would I be 'bored' of her?"  
  
Expecting Peter to flinch, or look slightly ashamed, James was quite surprised when the boy started to laugh.  
  
"Wow," Peter said. "Touchy, touchy. You really DO like her."  
  
~*~  
  
Hey! I intended this to be the last chapter, but I seriously couldn't think of anything to write. Thanks for all the reviews! Next chapter will probably be the last. Aww. Oh yeah, and the animal testing speech. That was a disaster if there ever was one. LoL. I hope you all had a great Christmas, and have a wonderful New Year, if I don't update before. A 'pulling partner' if someone you go on the pull with. LoL. You know, say you were going to a club or something with a mate, but you were looking for a girl/guy. . . Yeah. A pulling partner. Please review! 


	21. The end of the road

So, the weeks continued.

And Lily realised. . . she loved spending time with James. He just made her laugh, now that they had become more relaxed with each other. She had always thought the Marauders were idiotic, and that when James and Sirius were together they were immature. And. . . well, the immature bit did still stand when they were together, but she now found them funny. 

It was strange, actually. She'd become a lot more laid back since she'd split from Danny.

Ah. Daniel. Speaking of whom, was. . . trying to prove he didn't need Lily at all. 

Nobody really knew who he was trying to prove this TO, but everyone guessed he was just proving it to himself. It was surprising, the number of girls who were still willing to go out with him. 

And, he'd go out with most of those girls. In the past weeks, he'd probably gone out and split up with more people than the rest of the males at Hogwarts had gone out with all together. 

But nobody cared. 

Nobody really NOTICED him, anymore. Lily and James were the golden couple, the ones everyone suddenly had their eyes on. 

Lily's friends thought this might have annoyed her, but she didn't care. 

Because. . . she was just having fun with James, at the moment. 

Yeah, that's what it was. Fun. Nothing serious, which she liked. 

So, feelings for him? She liked him. A lot. 

Love? No. . . 

She'd had enough with heavy, loving relationships, for the moment. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay!" James said loudly, stepping into the Common Room and clapping his hands together. "Where're my three boys?" he grinned. 

Lily, from where she was sat curled up in armchair, talking to her friends, rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and smiled. 

Danny, from where he was slouched on a couch with his arm around today's floozy, scowled in the direction of James Potter. 

"I take it you mean your fellow Marauders?" Sirius asked, appearing within seconds at James's side. 

James's grin widened as he clapped his best friend on the back, and led him over to where Lily was sat. He sprawled out on the floor, and a few moments later, Remus and Peter had joined them too. 

"What did you want us for?" Peter asked, looking agitated. "I was just trying to get a head start on my packing. . ." 

For the summer holidays were fast approaching, and the 7th years would soon be leaving Hogwarts forever. 

"Sorry," James replied uncaringly, and shrugged his shoulders. "But anyway, that's why I wanted to talk. Listen. . . We're leaving soon!" 

When James didn't continue, but merely looked scandalised, Courtney raised her eyebrows. 

"Wow," she said sarcastically, a smile tugging at her mouth. "He's quick, isn't he?" 

Lily giggled with her friend. 

"Shut up," James replied good naturedly, but looked towards Sirius, Remus and Peter intently. "What I mean is, we're leaving soon, and we haven't-" 

Suddenly Sirius's eyes widened in horror. "-Come up with an end of year prank!" he finished his friend's sentence. 

"EXACTLY!" 

"Oh, God. . ." Lily mumbled, shaking her head. 

She sighed loudly. "James! You're supposed to be Head Boy. Grow up a bit, yeah?" 

"Aw, c'mon Evans," Remus grinned, blowing his hair out of his face. "What end of year feast would be complete without an original Marauder prank? PLUS. . . It'll be our last ever one."

"Quite sad actually," Peter added thoughtfully. 

Again, Lily rolled her eyes, but this time began to stand up. "Fine. Just. . . Don't expect me to be a part of it."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sirius answered. "You're not a Marauder, are you? Now, you girls hurry along now, we've got planning to do. . ." Lily threw Courtney and annoyed look as the two made their way out of the room, but not before James grabbed his girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss. 

This made Danny – who unbeknownst to them had been watching them intently the entire time – glare even more. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day, James spent with the Marauders plotting their last ever prank. All of them were agitated, as they couldn't seem to come up with something "spectacular enough". 

And when Lily had suggested they tried something simple yet effective, Sirius had claimed she was distracting him and ruining his train of thought, therefore she had to go. 

Which is why Lily ended up strolling around the school, trying to take in a mental reminder of everything before she left forever. 

She tried to steer clear of friends (which was hard, as they kept popping up everywhere, insisting that she write and keep in touch when she left) because she couldn't concentrate properly on her surroundings if she was with people. 

Which meant she was alone when someone poked her in the side. She whirled around immediately, and her face hardened when she saw who it was. 

Danny stood with his hands behind his back, smiling guiltily down at her. "Um. . . hi," he greeted her, a grin playing on his lips.

"What?" she snapped, completely confused as to the reason he was talking to her, and looking as if. . . absolutely nothing had happened. 

Because he was. 

He was simply grinning at her, quite carelessly, albeit sheepishly. 

"Aw Lils, don't be so snappy," he laughed gently. 

She glared at him. "Don't be so SNAPPY?" she repeated, eventually. 

She blinked several times, her mouth hanging open ever so slightly. "Daniel, why the hell are you even talking to me?" 

He sighed heavily at her words, and shook his head. "Because. . . Lily, this is stupid," he replied. "Us. . . We're being stupid. Okay, I was in the wrong. I take full responsibility for that. And you've made your point by stringing Potter along for the past few weeks. Okay? So. . . How about we just forget everything and just get back together? Hmm?" 

She gaped at him in complete shock. 

And her silence seemed to voice her opinion precisely.

"Oh, come on Lily," he continued pleadingly. 

He was no longer looking as relaxed and controlled as he was a few minutes ago. "You know it'll happen eventually. We BELONG together. I'm. . . In love with you. Still. You must know that." 

Still gaping at him, she frowned slightly. "No you're not," she finally said quietly. 

"Yes I AM." 

"No, Danny, you're NOT. Okay? Maybe you think you are, but. . . you're really, really not," she insisted. "If you loved me, you wouldn't have had to bed that other girl, would you? AND, I am not just 'stringing James along'. I do actually like him. A lot." 

Danny scowled at this.

He'd expected Lily to fall into his arms if he was to act sweet, sorry and understanding, but. . . It wasn't going to plan. 

And he didn't want her to sing Potter's praises. 

"Okay, so maybe you DO like him. . ." he murmured grudgingly, pulling a flower out from behind his back and handing it to her with a shy smile (a FAKE shy smile, she noted right away). "But. . . maybe. . . you like me too?" he asked sweetly, raising his eyebrows questioningly. 

Lily couldn't believe the nerve of him. 

She thought, after all the years she had spent as his girlfriend, that she knew him. 

But it turned out. . . She didn't. 

And apparently, he didn't know when to give up. 

Sighing quietly, Lily shook her head. "Danny. . No," she said, quite softly but firmly. "I don't like you like that. At all. Jesus, I don't like you in ANY way, right now. . ." 

And by the look on his face, Lily could tell he was actually taking it in, now. Now that they weren't having a slanging match in the middle of crowded common room, or hanging off the arms of new boyfriends and girlfriends. Now that it was just the two of them, and he could see she actually meant what she was saying, not just telling him things on the spur of the moment. 

"So you mean nothing's ever going to happen between us?" he asked unhappily. "Ever?" he repeated. 

"Nothing," Lily confirmed. 

Danny frowned, staring down at the floor. 

When he finally raised his head, he gave Lily a tight smile. "Really blew it then, didn't I?" he muttered, humourlessly. 

Before waiting for an answer, he turned on his heel and stormed off, feeling an enormous amount of sadness. 

And an enormous amount of hatred towards James Potter. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After meeting Danny, Lily immediately returned to the Gryffindor Common Room. 

Being the night before the whole school was due to go home, it was a hectic place to be. Whilst some people were relaxing and spending time with friends, many others were running around frantically, trying to find possessions they had misplaced during to course of the school year.

"Where's my Transfiguration book?" a third year girl was demanding as Lily walked passed, clambering onto her hands and knees and searching under a couch. 

Lily hid a smile and kept walking, pushing past a couple in order to get to her friends, who she had spotted by the far window. 

"Ooooh, I'm going to miss you so much!" the sixth year girl was exclaiming tearfully to her boyfriend, clutching his hands. 

The boy was looking quite embarrassed by her display, and trying to calm her down. "Yeah, but. . . I'm coming to your house in two weeks, aren't I? So. . . y'know, calm down. . ." he laughed nervously, throwing looks towards his friends, who were smirking at him. 

"That's still two whole weeks!" she cried with despair. 

Lily threw the boy an amused glance before finally reaching Kim and Courtney, who were in the middle of what looked to be a very serious chess game. 

The Marauders and several other people were sat around them, only half interested in the game.

"Hi," she said, letting herself be pulled into James's lap. He seemed to be in a good mood, and was happily humming some song to himself.

"Shh!" Kim said immediately. "This is THE game, Lil." 

"Err. . ." Lily trailed off and frowned, looking towards James for explanation. 

He simply shrugged, stopping his humming. "I dunno," he answered. 

"The game to see who wins the title of reigning champion," Courtney grinned, tilting back in her chair confidently. 

"Ah. Anyway. Where've you been?" James went on. 

Lily shook her head dismissively in reply, turning back to watch Courtney and Kim play chess. "Just. . . around," she mumbled. 

Immediately, James sensed that something had happened, and exchanged a look with Sirius. 

"Around where?" Sirius asked with interest. 

"I was just saying 'bye to people," she informed them, before standing up and heading towards the girls dorms. "Speaking of which, I promised Heidi I'd go talk to her before I left. . ." Lily went on, before disappearing upstairs. 

Remus raised his eyebrows knowingly, once she'd gone. "Who bets the 'person' she was just saying goodbye to happened to be a certain Mr Danny Noonan?" 

Kim's head immediately turned towards him, her chess game forgotten for a few minutes. "What?" 

"Yeah, what?" James repeated, a firm frown on his face. He drummed his fingers idly on the arm of the chair he was sat, looking at Remus suspiciously. 

"You don't think so?" Remus asked, looking mildly surprised. He shrugged carelessly, spreading himself out on the couch he was vacating to more comfortable. "I just thought it was obvious. . . Y'know, Lily wasn't here with us, he's not with his friends. . ." 

Courtney craned her neck to see Matt and a few others Danny was usually seen without sat talking in a corner. 

And, right enough, Daniel wasn't with them. 

"And then Lily came in here in a mood. . ." Remus went on, but again he shrugged offhandedly. "Like I said, I don't know. It's just what I was thinking." 

"Sounds about right," Sirius agreed, nodding his head, as he wrote down his new address to a smug blonde girl. 

James nibbled his lower lip thoughtfully. "I wonder what he said, then. . .?" 

"Oh, Merlin," Courtney sighed heavily, shooting James a glare. "You start being all jealous as well, I shall KILL you," she warned. 

He smirked, as did the other Marauders. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry. I'm not jealous, I'm just. . . wondering." 

"Hmm, wondering what would be the best way to hurt the bloke," Sirius grinned. 

The blonde girl had now rushed up to her room, no doubt to squeal with her friends over the fact Sirius Black had given her his address. 

"I'd like to hurt him as well. . ." Kim mumbled, settling back into the chess game with Courtney. 

Remus laughed, before rolling onto his stomach and looking at James expectantly. "So what's going to happen with you and Lily, eh?" he asked randomly. 

James tilted his head, looking confused. "What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Well, we leave tomorrow. . ." Remus reminded him. "And it's quite obvious that you're a bit besotted with her, so. . . What? You two going to carry on going out?" 

James eyed Remus worriedly, having not thought about this before. "I. . . don't know what's going to happen, actually." 

And then he fell into silence, wondering if Lily really cared about him enough to go out of her way to see him once school was over. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, the whole school was bustling into the Great Hall, for the final feast before the holidays began. 

Lily and Courtney sauntered towards the doors leading to it slowly, not at all in a rush. 

Though they were excited about leaving school, they were also quite sad to be leaving Hogwarts.

Just as she was about to enter the doors, James appeared from no where and gently grabbed Lily's wrist, pulling her back out into the entrance hall. 

Courtney eyed them curiously for a second or two, but shrugged and walked into the feast when James sent her a look. 

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, her eyebrows drawing together slightly, but smiling at her boyfriend. "Is something the matter? Because we really should go into the feast, we're Head Boy and Girl-" 

"I know, I know," James nodded hurriedly, running a hand through his hair. "But. . . I just wanted to see you. . ." 

"Well, you'll see me later," she laughed.

"Nah, I probably won't. Everything will be crazy in the Common Room, what with us leaving, and. . . Whatever. I wanted to ask you something." 

Lily raised her eyebrows expectantly. 

She could hear Dumbledore's voice saying something before the food appeared. 

"And you don't have to say yes or anything," James went on, trying to shrug casually. "I just. . . Thought I'd put it out there, y'know?" 

Oh dear God, don't let him propose or something, Lily suddenly thought. 

"Okay. . ." she nodded her head. 

"Well, you know me and Sirius have bought a house together, yeah?" 

Again, she nodded, only half paying attention. 

She could smell the food, and she was absolutely starving. 

"Well this summer is mainly just going to be us fixing it up. Decorating, and stuff. We thought for a laugh we'd do it the muggle way-" 

"For a laugh?" Lily giggled, shaking her head. 

"Yeah," he grinned. "So I was wondering if you'd come over and give us a hand? You could come in a couple of weeks and. . . stay, for a bit. . ." he said, trailing off. 

Lily grinned. "You're asking me to stay with you for awhile?" 

"You don't HAVE to or anything, I know you don't think we're really THAT serious-" he said hastily, but she cut him off by giving him a quick kiss and wrapping her arms around him. 

"I'd love to," she smiled at him, and he grinned back down at her. 

"Really? Good, good. . ." 

"What? You think I'd say no?" she smirked. 

"I did kind of, yeah," he admitted, before kissing her softly again. 

She giggled, but then looked curiously towards the closed Great Hall doors when she heard lots of murmuring and then someone yell, "Where the hell did all the food go?!" 

Frowning, she started to pull away from James and move towards the doors, but he grabbed her and shook his head. 

"Don't worry," he laughed. 

"Oh, please tell me you didn't have anything to do with this," she groaned, trying not to laugh. 

"I didn't have THAT much to do with it, actually. It was the others who organised it. And we decided to go off your idea, y'know. . . simplicity." 

She cocked an eyebrow at him, and then immediately raised both of her eyebrows when lots of shrieking could be heard in the Great Hall. 

This time she made it to the doors, and flung them open, to be greeted by. . . 

Nothing. 

Absolutely nothing. 

Pitch blackness. 

She blinked rapidly, and quickly realised that all of the light had gone from the room, and the pupils were freaking out. 

When suddenly a shot of red sparks shot high into the air. 

Expecting it was one of the teachers, Lily sighed with relief. 

But then another spark followed. . . And another. And she quickly realised it was fireworks.

"Wh-?" she started asking, as James came from behind her and placed an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. Then he rested his chin on her shoulder, watching the show. 

The fireworks – red and gold – slowly started to form words, and the people in the Great Hall went quiet as they tried to work out what was being written in the air. James didn't seem to know what they were saying either, and curiously squinted his eyes. 

After a few moments of silence, there was a tremendous bang as the sparks suddenly shot together and the message was visible. 

James groaned loudly, as he read the message, "'Bye Hogwarts. . . HELLOOOOO world!" from the air.

"Ugh," he started, shaking his head. "I KNEW we shouldn't have let Sirius be in charge of this one. Trust him to come up with something corny like that!" 

Lily laughed quietly, and rolled her eyes. "Well. . ." she sighed, as the lights came back on and the fireworks slowly faded away. "At least you didn't do something to poor Snape, again." 

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, there was a strangled yell from the Slytherin table.

James smiled sheepishly at her. "Erm. . ."

She turned to find Severus Snape had been drenched in water, and was stood up, his clothes clinging to him and his hair sopping wet. 

He looked angry beyond belief, and was sending looks of pure loathing towards Sirius, Remus and Peter at the Gryffindor table, who were trying their best to look innocent. 

He also had a large sign around his neck It read, "FINALLY! AFTER 7 YEARS HERE AT HOGWARTS, WE THOUGHT WE SHOULD GIVE SEV A PRESENT HE TRULY NEEDS. AWW! HIS FIRST SHOWER!" 

Lily glared at James, who laughed nervously. 

"Oh, come on. . ." he chuckled. "You couldn't expect us to leave him out, could you? Eh? Lil. . .? Lily?"

THE END

Hi! Wow, I finally finished it!! This last chapter was crap, I know. I'm sorry. Really busy with schoolwork right now. I know, I know. Excuses. So. That's that over. Wow. I may do a sequel, or something, I don't know. But I'll definitely be updating my other fics and writing more, so keep an eye out! LoL. Thanks SO much to anything whose ever read or reviewed. Reviews now would be WONDERFUL since. . . That's the end. Aww. Again, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
